Hard History
by Lundybundy15
Summary: Samantha Green was orphaned at a young age and has been going from foster home to foster home sense. The only friend she has ever had dies and she finds out that she is not human. Could it get any worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Last night I was half asleep and I started playing this story in my head, so tell me what you think!**

**This first chapter is going to be my like prologue thing.**

"Momy, where is daddy?" A cute three year old with long golden hair asked her mother. They were sitting on the floor in their hotel room playing with dolls.

"Honey, daddy had to go on a trip he should be here soon." They both turned towards the window when a car pulled up. The mother looked out and saw her husband, with shaky nervous hands she opened the door to let him in and shut the door as soon as he was in.

"Daddy!"

"Sammy! Oh honey I missed you so much!" He picked his daughter up and twirled her around.

They all heard a harsh knock on the door and Sam's mom started shaking, her dad took Sam into the bedroom and set her in the closet.

"Honey. I love you. Your mom loves you too. Now I need you to stay in this closet until I come get you. Okay?" She nodded weakly,"Don't come out no matter what."

Her dad shut the door. A few seconds later Sam heard the front door bang open and then her mother screamed.

"No! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!" Her dad was yelling and he sounded so upset. Her mother screamed again and then it was all quiet.

Sam waited for along time then she heard a man come into the hotel room and call,"Hello? Is anyone still here?"

"Yes!" She yelled back and then the door opened and she got carried out.

"No!"She yelled,"Daddy said to wait there!" Sam started kicking and screaming, but the man took her into the hotel lobby.

''Sweetie, my name is Will. I am a police officer. Where did your parents go? Some people said they heard screams. Did you hear screams?" She nodded to the police officer.

"Daddy said to wait in the closet until he came for me but my Mom was screaming and Daddy yelled. Then it got quiet and I waited for Daddy but he didn't come." Sam started crying and the police man hugged her.

**I know its short but I'm going to update probably today. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this story is kinda a big blank to me still. I don't really know what I'm doing with it. Someone asked why the guys came after her parents and the answer will either be in this chapter or the next.**

**14 years later**

**Sam POV**

''Sam let's go!'' My foster mom yelled for the third time.

I Samantha Green starred at my reflection. My board straight dirty blonde hair was dyed black with purple streaks in it. Now it hung in my face and across my golden orange eyes. I had been told before I had cat eyes.

The dress I had been forced into wearing is a black halter and almost reaches my knees. It hugs my body tight and shows off my curves.

Black flats completed the funeral look.

I was going to my case workers funeral. Gabe was the only person that stayed the same my entire like. When I was having trouble with my many foster families, he was there for me. He had been there for me sense I was three and had judt lost both my parents. Gabe was like a brother or uncle and he was also like my only friend.

Now he was gone. Like everyone else I really cared about he was gone forever. Stupid drunk driver.

"Sam! Right now!"

**-Page Break-**

One week after the funeral I was sitting in the lobby of the foster home center waiting to talk to my new case worker. His name is Theodore Franklin.

"Samantha Green," a guy that looked about 30 said. He red hair that was cut short and bright green eyes. His suit was black and his tie was blue. The tie had a little black flower pinned on it, I thought that was kinda weird. I stood up and walked towards him.

"Hi, Samantha. My name is Theo, I will be your new case worker." He smiled pleasantly and I already started to like him.

"Hi it's nice to meet you, but please call me Sam." I tried to sound polite and sweet but I hate meeting new people.

Theo's office was towards the back of the large building. He had decorated the plain white walls with pictures and posters. It didn't really look all that much like an office. His desk was covered in papers and folders.

"Please take a seat." I did and we talked, he asked me about my parents and how I felt about things. I liked it. As weird as it was being completely honest with someone I just met, I knew I could trust Theo.

I still missed Gabe, but he was gone and I didn't see any point in moping and not getting on with my life.

"Theo what does the flower on your tie mean? I think my dad had one exactly like that on his sweat shirt." I asked suddenly realizing why it looked familiar.

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly. I nodded and pulled out my only picture of my parents. It was old and worn from being folded in my wallet all these years.

My mom was standing with a baby me in her arms and my dad stood with his arm around her they both looked happy. I looked like my dad with his same blonde hair(if I didn't dye it) and eyes. His also looked kinda like cat eyes. My mom had dark tanned skin like mine and blue eyes that looked soft and caring, her hair was dark brown.

Sure enough my dad was wearing a gray sweat shirt with the same black flower on the chest.

After staring at the picture intensely Theo gave it back to me and apologized for having to cut our meeting short.

I left feeling confused and nauseous.

**That's it sorry it is kinda short but I had to end it here. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here it is! Review please!**

**I don't own the Night World, duh!**

Sam POV

By the time I got home, my head was pounding. This had happened several times in the last few months, it started with nausea, progressed to a headache and ended with my whole body feeling like it was going to explode out of my skin. Later on I craved meat, not weird at all right?

This headache was worse than the others, maybe they were getting worse.

Laying down on my bed, I kicked my shoes off and buried my head in the pillow. A few seconds later I was asleep.

My cell phone ring tone woke me up. The headache was gone and other than wanting a steak I had no other problems. Almost six p.m. and I hadn't had lunch, no wonder I was starving.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hello, Sam this is Theo. I did some um, research on your father and we need to talk immediately." He sounded worried.

After I agreed to meet him, I talked Theo into taking me out to dinner, because I really needed a steak.

I showered and put on some black leather pants, a black tank top and a black leather jacket. By the time I ran out the door it was only 6:25.

Theo met me outside the restaurant and we got a booth in the back away from everyone else. He seemed nervous and not happy to be around so many people.

"What's this about Theo?" I asked bluntly after the waitress brought us some water.

"Sam this is hard to tell you because I don't think you will believe me. But I need you to listen and think about what I'm saying." I nodded and he went on." Have you ever noticed that you don't fit in among your classmates? Your father and me are, were not not human. Your father was a shapeshifter like me. Your mother was human. They fell in love, but among our people there are laws to help keep our world safe. The first is not to tell humans about the Night World and the second is to never love a human. Your father broke both laws. The Night World elders found out and sent people after your parents, but they did not know about you. Your parents died to protect you."

"Okay first what's the Night World?"My head was spinning with a hundred questions and thinking about my parents made me want to cry.

"The Night World is a sort of organization of vampires, werewolfes, witches, and shapeshifters. We live among humans in secret." I could tell he was still nervous talking in public.

"Whoa, does that mean I'm a shapeshifter too?" I was starting to figure things out.

"Yes it does."I guess I must have looked surprised because he smiled and continued, "You are a lion. One of the great cats, very rare."

I just sat there for a few minutes and stared at my hands in my lap. Then the waitress interrupted my thoughts asking if we were ready to order. After Theo ordered I got a steak, when she asked me how I wanted I thought for a minute and decided on rare.

"A steak rare, it is a sign of your cravings. You need blood and meat. I have done some research on half shapeshifters. Because of your human blood you were able to get to age 17 without showing obvious signs. But lately I bet you have been getting headaches, waves of nausea, cravings and a sensation of your skin being to tight all around your body." I nodded."This is because of not going through the change. If I were to go weeks without changing and hunting the same things would happen. Because you are half human you did not need to change until now." The waitress brought our food and I almost ate my steak with my hands.

We didn't talk again until Theo drove me home.

"What will happen now?" I asked because I had been thinking about it for a while.

"Well I will use my connections with Circle Daybreak to replace you in a home with other 'shifters. They will teach you how to change and hunt."

"Circle Daybreak?" That was a weird name and I almost laughed.

"Circle Daybreak is like an organization within the Night World that is trying to bring all the races including humans together. If we told the Night World council about you they would kill you, but the Daybreakers will help you." We pulled into my driveway. "Pack as much as you can tonight and I will call you tomorrow with more details on where you will be going." I nodded and got out of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I might not update until next week because my birthday is Monday and I am really busy with other stuff. **

**I don't own the Night World :(**

Grabbing my suitcase out of my closet I started stuffing clothes in it.

Packing again, wonderful. At least I'm good at it.

Shapeshifter. Lion. Thoughts like this bounced around my head. But I was finally going to fit in. To be like other people and not a complete freak, an outsider. Maybe I would make friends, maybe I could be normal. Well as normal as a shapeshifter could be.

Once my most important clothes were packed I stuffed my bathroom bag in the suitcase and looked around my room.

Plain white walls and nothing hung on them. No pictures of family or friends, no posters. Nothing I would miss. Laying down on my bed I fell asleep instantly.

"Sam!" Came a yell from downstairs. I got up and walked lazily downstairs still wearing my clothes from yesterday.

My foster mom was sitting at the table talking to a woman with fiery red hair and eyes that I couldn't decide wether they were blue or gray. She was beautiful. When I walked in they both stood up and looked at me.

"Hi, Sam. My name is Jez Redfern." She shook my hand and I heard a voice in my head, _Play stupid, she can't know anything._ I looked at Jez and she gave a tiny nod.

"Now that Sam is here I am sure you can tell us what this is all about." My foster mom said.

"Yes, of course. I work with Theo and we have found information on some living relatives of Sam's. They are family of her father and after finding out about her they want to take her in." Jez looked calm and comfortable.

"When would she be leaving?" WOW! She was excited to get rid of me. Now I couldn't wait to leave.

"Sam if you are ready we could leave now." Jez offered.

Ten minutes later Jez and I walked out the front door, she carried my suitcase and put it in the back of a silver volvo parked by the curb.

Sitting in the front seat was a handsome man with dark hair and bright green eyes. He smiled at me as I got in the back and Jez hopped in the front.

"I'm Morgead." He announced before leaning in to kiss Jez, but she pushed him away.

"Not while we're on a mission." She growled, but didn't actually look upset. They looked at each other and I instantly knew they were in love. Jez looked less tense than she had inside.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Theo's office." Morgead answered. "And before you ask, we are vampires." He added. Well I had been about to ask. Maybe vampires can read minds.

"Yes." They both said. I started to panic about what they might be able to hear me thinking, but Jez continued, ''You will be taught how to block your thoughts, because of your blood it shouldn't be hard." That was a relief.

They didn't talk the rest of the way to Theo's.

When we arrived at the office Theo was on the phone.

"Thank you, Lord Thierry. She will be there soon." He hung up and looked at me. "Sam you will be staying at Circle Daybreak headquarters, they will explain things there and train you."

"Okay. Thank you Theo." We said goodbye and left. In the car I asked who Lord Thierry was.

"Thierry is the Lord of the Night World. He is the oldest vampire alive and is also the leader of Circle Daybreak." Morgead explained.

Circle Daybreak was actually a mansion that could possibly be as big as the white house. It is dark blue with white gutters and trim and looked like it had at least four floors. The driveway was so long that by the time I could see the house, the road was out of sight. The driveway is also surrounded by a forrest that looked like it went on forever. They must have gardeners who take care of all the yard work, because the grass was perfectly trimmed and watered. Flowerbeds were full of bright colorful flowers of every shape and size.

Morgead parked and we all hopped out. The big front doors opened and a girl with long blonde hair walked out.

"Lady Hannah."Jez said and hugged her. "This is Sam."

"Sam, oh its so nice to meet you. My name is Hannah, I am Thierry's wife**(AN: They are married in my fanfic)**." I shook her hand and smiled. "Jez, Morgead would you guys take her stuff to her room?"

"Of course, Lady Hannah." Jez said and they headed off with my bags.

"Now I woud take you to talk to Thierry, but he is not here today. When he gets back tomorrow we will introduce you during the meeting and you will get your mentor." Hannah sounded excited about all this. It was contagious I started getting all smiley and giggly too as we walked around the mansion and she showed me where everything was.

The first floor had a huge kitchen and a dining room with a table that could hold fifty people. Second floor was the library, conference room, and Thierry's office. On the third floor there was a training room as big as a high school gym and a living room with a huge t.v. and couch. Fourth floor was all bedrooms with gold name plates on the doors.

"Are you hungry?" Hannah asked when we got to the bottom floor again. I nodded and we skipped of to the kitchen.

**I need some ideas on who Sam's mentor could be. They have to be a shapeshifter though. Ideas?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the lovely reviews and advice! It helped a lot on the whole mentor decision.**

**I do not own the Night World :( I also do not own Ash, James, Quinn, Morgead, Thierry, Galen, and Delos :(**

**Review please and tell me what you think!**

"Sam, we are having a meeting in the conference room in a few hours you need to be there." Hannah said as she poured a bowl of cereal. I was eating a toaster waffle on a stool at the counter. Today was my second day at Circle Daybreak. "We will introduce you to your mentor there."

"Okay, Hannah." I said. We finished eating then she said she had some work to do and that she would see me in one hour. After Hannah left I just walked around outside the mansion. There was a pool and a garden with hundreds of roses. I leaned down to smell them, but my foot got caught on something and I started to fall into the rose bush.

A strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from the thorns. I turned to see a boy that looked a little older than me. He was tall and muscular, but thin. His hair was black and his eyes were gray. He was hot! No hot was the wrong word, he was beautiful.

"T-thank you." I stuttered out.

"No problem." He said looking shy. "My name is Dylan."

"Hello Dylan. I'm Sam." I said trying to sound polite.

"Oh, you're the new girl. The lion." How did he know that? Maybe everyone talks about the new girl.

"Yeah I am. What are you?" We started walking towards the mansion together and I couldn't help starring at his eyes. They were just so green!

"I am a black saber tooth tiger. One of a kind."

"I thought tigers were orange?"

"Well my father was a black panther and my mother was a tiger, her great grandfather was a saber tooth. I am one of a kind, my only family still alive is two half sisters on my dads side." Thinking about his family seemed to make him sad.

"I know how it feels to loose all your family." I said as I put a hand on his arm, before I could stop myself. "My parents were killed when I was only 3." He looked at me surprised, maybe he didn't know everything about me. We walked in the mansion through the back door.

"Are you going to the meeting?" He asked obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, I guess I'm going to meet my mentor there." I said. He kept walking with me towards the conference room so I assumed he was going too.

The conference room is actually a huge room with a long table that must seat at least thirty people. Dylan lead me to a seat and we sat down next to each other. A few minutes later other people started filing in. Hannah came in and smiled at me before sitting at the head of the table. I saw Jez and Morgead come in and sit down too, but I didn't recognize anyone else.

"Thierry is still out of town and there are a lot of people out on missions so today's meeting will be short." Hannah was standing at the head of the table to get everyones attention. "Rashel and Quinn followed a tip on one of the Wild Powers and it may have panned out." She nodded to a girl with long black hair and sat down. The girl stood up and I assumed this must be Rashel.

"The Person we believe to be the last Wild Power is a shapeshifter. We do not know what he shifts into yet but we do know the town he lives in." She went on talking about stuff that made no sense to me.

I sat and watched Dylan as he payed close attention to everything Rashel said. His eyes seemed almost green now and I couldn't help, but starring. Rashel sat down again obviously done talking and Hannah stands up.

"Everyone this is Sam." She says nodding to me. "So be nice and come introduce yourselves sometime. Her mentor will be Keller." She looked at a girl with waist length black hair and gray eyes. Keller smiled at me and I smiled back. "Dylan you will be going on a mission in Florida. We need you to help at an enclave there. You will leave tonight." Dylan nodded and Hannah let us all go.

"Sam, I have to pack but good luck with Keller." Dylan looked sad about leaving and I would only nod, before he walked away. Keller walked up to me with a man that looked about twenty. He had dark golden hair and yellowish-goldish-greenish eyes. He totally looked like a prince.

"Sam, I'm Keller and this is Galen." She said nodding to the boy. He smiled at me and I gave a nervous smile back.

"It's nice to meet you both." I said.

''Nice to meet you too, but I have to go." Galen sounded like a prince too, he smiled at me one more time and kissed Keller on the cheek before leaving.

"What now?" I asked Keller as we walked out of the conference room.

"Well today we will talk about shapeshifter stuff, like the history and the concept of shifting. Tomorrow I will start to teach you how to shift." Keller was looking determined and her gray eyes looked even ore fierce.

**Big thanks to littlecherryblossom1995 for the sabertooth idea! And thank you to everyone else who reviewed with ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for all your reviews and help!**

**Please review! I need ideas!**

**I do not own the Night World *crying***

**Sam POV**

Today was my first day of training and I was so so so excited.

Yesterday Keller gave me some books on 'shifters and their history, that kind of stuff. I started reading one book and I think they will be interesting, but actually shapeshifting was what I looked forward to.

So after eating breakfast with Rashel (she was actually an ex vampire hunter who was in love with a vampire!) I met Keller in the gym.

I was wearing black jumpsuit Keller gave me yesterday and t was sin tight, but when I put it on it felt like I wasn't wearing anything at all. Maybe that was because it was made of dead shapeshifter fur (ew). Keller said if I changed while wearing my regular clothes they would be ruined.

"Um Keller?" I called out in the gym it was completely dark and I found the light switch and flicked it on. I allots screamed, because laying on the floor playing with the climbing rope was a black panther. So instead of running I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. The panther looked at me and stood up. It was beautiful. Suddenly it started changing and within a few seconds Keller was standing there grinning.

"Cool, huh?" I could only nod. "First I want you to try to clear your head and take deep breaths."

One hour later I had a tail. No joke. A freaking tail.

"Well that is actually very good for your first try. Almost a half-n-half form." She was trying not to laugh.

"Why is it black?" It was indeed black.

"Hmm was your mothers hair black?"

"No I think it was really dark brown. But maybe she dyed it."

"Yeah probably. Now lets try to get rid of the tail before dinner."

"But dinner is in like five hours." I said confused. She laughed.

"Did you know I spent most of my childhood with cat ears and a tail? Well it takes some time to learn how to change on command."

At dinner I still had a tail.

"So Keller how is the training going?" Galen asked from across the table. He was grinning because he had seen the tail. Keller just ignored him and turned to Rashel.

"Did Dylan say when he would be back?"

"No he said Thierry didn't know how long it would take." Rashel looked upset about it. I was too, I had been thinking about him all day. Keller looked at me and explained.

"Dylan is our half brother, Rashel and I are twins." Now that she said that I totally saw the resemblance. Except Rashel had green eyes and Keller had gray, but Dylans seemed like a gray green.

''Weird, right?" Jez put in. At dinner today it was only Jez, Morgead, Maggie, Delos, Mare, Ash, Rashel, Quinn, Keller, Galen and me.

After dinner I still had a tail and we decided to play truth or dare. This was not going to end well. Delos was going first.

"Truth or Dare Jez?"

"Truth because I don't want to move."

"Who did you loose your virginity to?"

"Umm... well... Jake Page from tenth grade." Everyone was quite. Morgead looked like he was going to scream.

"What! Jezebel! How could you do this to me?" He was screaming now. Delos and Quinn were laughing on the floor now.

"Morgead it was before you! You know I dated before you!"

"I will kill him!"

"Morgead it is none of your business. Delos truth or dare?" She was trying to change the subject but Morgead was still glaring at her.

"Dare of course."

"I dare you to go put on a skirt and bra, without a shirt and send a picture to Thierry." Delos just nodded and left the room coming back in a few minutes with a leather skirt and a zebra print bra. Maggie was blushing so bright that she looked like a tomato.

"Mags will you take the picture?'' She got off the couch and took the picture with his phone. Delos took the phone back and sent it. His phone rang.

'_I'm in love with a stripper.'_

Now Delos and Maggie were both bright red.

"Hello... Yeah... No I have not been drinking... No they are not mine... No you can't borrow the skirt... No she can't either... Bye. It was Thierry." He was blushing even brighter. We all started laughing again. "Mare truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink all the beer in the fridge.'' She went to the kitchen and came back with a six pack.

"Morgead truth or dare?" She said before taking a huge swig.

"Dare."

"I dare you to prank call Thierry." He nodded and pulled out his phone. Mare was about to start her second beer.

"Hello Jake!" He said in an angry girl voice. "I totally saw you kiss her! We are over!... No it is not Morgead! Oh. Bye." He looked at us and mumbled, "Stupid caller I.D."

"Mare hun? I think we should go to bed." Ash was trying to take away the beer and she was giggling and running away, but tripping every few feet. Finally he picked her up over his shoulder said goodnight and went upstairs. Maggie and Delos left too.

"Rashel truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many vampires have you killed?"

"I lost track when I was like 13 I was at one hundred and something then." She said as if it was not weird at all.

"Wow." Everyone said.

"Yeah. So truth or dare Sam?"

"Truth."

"Are you thinking about Dylan?" They were all looking at me.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a little short but I will be posting the next one very soon!**

**If I owned the Night World do you honestly think I would be writing on here instead of writing Strange Fate?**

**Sam PoV**

After that awkward truth or dare moment we all went to bed. Well they went to bed I laid by my window and thought about Dylan. I couldn't stop. It was like he was stuck in my mind ad no mater what I always came back to thoughts of him. Of his eyes and the way they changed from grey to green or his black hair.

The thoughts of him always lead to worry. I kept worrying about where he was and who he was with. Or if he was safe. The biggest worry was when he would be back. If he ever came back.

No Sam stop thinking like that! I told myself. He would come back. He had to come back.

After a few hours of laying on the ground by my window I got up and laid on my bed, but still I could not sleep. I reached into my bag by my bed and pulled out the sleeping pills I used to take that helped when I had nightmares about my parents. It has been months since I last took them, but I needed them now. Walking to the kitchen as quiet as possible I got a glass of water and sat down on a stool.

The kitchen was dark but i could make out a figure standing in the door way watching me. Rashel.

"Haha I see you still have a tail. She joked as she walked up to me. I blushed, I still couldn't retract it. She looked at the pill bottle in my hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Can't sleep." I explained. " What are you doing up?" She had on tight black pants and a black tank top.

"Keller is my twin, we are both only half panther, but she is able to change and I can't, I still have some features of a 'shifter like eyesight, hearing, cravings for meat, nocturnal feelings and stealth. So I jog at night sometimes. Maybe thats why you can't sleep."

"Yeah probably." I lied easily.

"You wanna jog with me tonight?" She kinda sounded excited to have company. I looked down at my black shorts and go army t-shirt.

"Just let me grab my shoes." I said as I ran up the stairs to my room where I put my pills away and pulled on my running shoes. Rashel was waiting by the back door when I got done and we walked side by side out into the back yard. We started to jog when we got into the forrest. Farther and farther we went, and I surprised myself by not getting tired. Rashel was quiet for a while so I tried to start a conversation.

"How come Keller doesn't run with you?"

"She does sometimes,but her and Galen were... busy tonight. Quinn would of too, but he doesn't believe in 'exercise'. That lazy bum." She laughed and I had to laugh too.

"It seems like everybody here is like paired off. Everybody has someone." Rashel suddenly slowed to a walk and looked at me.

"Nobody told you?" I just looked at her confused until she continued. "In the Night world there is a legend. It is called the Soulmate Principle. It says that everybody has a perfect match or other half that completes them. Soulmates are connected by a silver chord that brings them together. Everyone in Circle Daybreak has found their Soulmate and most of them joined because one of them was a Night Worlder and the other was human. Having a Soulmate is something that is uncontrollable. Look at me and Quinn for example. I was an infamous vampire hunter and he was the vampire every hunter wanted to kill." She laughed at the thought of it and I have to say it was very ironic.

"So the Soulmate Principle is real then?" She nodded and we started jogging again. I wonder who my Soulmate is. I hope I don't find him. Having someone that you had to love no matter what seemed like a bad thing. "Are you glad you found your Soulmate?"

"Before I met Quinn I always felt like something was missing." She smiled to herself again. "Without him I could never be truly happy. At first I hated it because I didn't think I could love a vampire, but I love him with all my heart and I only wish I could have met him sooner." We didn't talk all the way back and when we went to our rooms she looked at me oddly and smiled again, I just waved goodnight and smiled back. My clock said it was almost 4am and I crashed on my bed with out even taking my shoes off. That night I dreamt about silver cords and black saber tooth tigers.

**Review please!**

**If you have any ideas they are very welcome because I am still not very sure what is going to happen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry again this is short, but I wanted to focus on something next chapter that will start this chapter. I skipped some time, so sorry about that.**

**Do I sound like the amazing L.J. Smith? I didn't think so.**

**Sam POV**

**-2 years later-**

"Sam go left, Rashel right, Galen take the back, and I will go front." Keller looked at us and we nodded before going to our set locations. Looking at my watch I broke the window on the side of the house and quietly went in. Taking in my surroundings I realised I was in a bedroom.

Black walls, white carpet, black bedspread, and white dresser. No color at all. Quickly I went to the door and turned the handle. The door opened to reveal a hallway with no color either. Checking rooms as I went, I quietly made my way to a set of stairs. The basement was dark, but I had night vision.

At the end of the stairs was a hall lit by candles on the walls. There was a bed and on that bed was a girl. She looked only eighteen. The sight of her made me want to cry. She was wearing a torn denim skirt and a white torn up cotton blouse. Her hair was black and tangled. In a weird way she reminded me of myself, two years ago.

Now my hair was golden blonde and down to my waist. I had muscles built up from the training. When I turned into a lion I was dark gold like other lions, except my tail. My tail was always black. Because I just can't ever be normal.

This girl was looking at me with a scared expression that made her green eyes shine.

"My name is Sam. I am here to help you." I said in a whisper as I aproached the bed she was tied to. I cut the ropes with a knife from my belt and quickly helped her up. Together we went back up the stairs and to the front of the house.

In the living room Rashel was cleaning her big wooden knife that she called a bokken. Keller was sitting in her half-and-half form licking her paws and Galen was stroking her back next to her.

The 'guards' were laying on the floor dead. From what I could tell they had been a 'shifter, two vamps and a witch. Idiots.

I looked over at the girl who was watching my friends with wide scared eyes. "They are here to help you too. Whats your name?"

"Marissa." Her voice was shakey and weak. We needed to get her back soon.

"Keller we should go." I said looking at my mentor. She just looked at Marissa and nodded. Keller and Galen stood up, I put my arm around Marissa and followed them with Rashel coming out behind us.

"So Marissa is going to stay with some friends of Thierry's for a while." Hannah sat next to me on my bed a few hours after we got home.

"Okay. Did she say what happened?"

"Well thats where things get weird. At first it seemed like jus normal blood slaves, but she was the only one there. She said that they kept trying to make her do something, she kept saying that she didn't know what they wanted her to do. Thierry thinks it was a failed search for the fourth Wild Power and some of us agree." She actually looked confused and thoughtful, like there was something bugging her.

"Hannah whats wrong?" I asked suddenly getting worried.

"Do you remember Rashel and Keller's brother?''

"Dylan?" I replied instantly getting more alarmed. Dylan had been gone for two years at an enclave in Florida. Even though it had been so long I still thought about him a lot.

"He went missing this morning. The girls are just now finding out. Thierry will probably have a meeting soon, this is a huge thing." Her eyes were filled with tears, poor Hannah she wasn't really cut out for this stuff.

"Oh goddess." My heart was in my throat and my stomach dropped past my feet.

Dylan.

He was in trouble.

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hate it when people write super long Author Notes. So I won't.**

**I do not own Morgead or the Night World. Sad day.**

**Sam POV**

"Dylan has been gone for six hours. We a assume it was Hunters' men who took him, but we are not ruling anything out at this point.

"I would like to have a team of at least four sent to find him, because just before he was taken Dylan was doing some survaliance on a person of interest. Who would like to go?" Almost everyone in Circle Daybreak was sitting in the conference room. Thierry had had people from all over the country flown in. Having a Daybreaker go missing while on duty was a big deal, actually it had never happened according to Thea. We spent so much time being careful that most of us thought something bad actually happening was impossible.

I rose my hand without even thinking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw everyone else do the same. Dylan was a nice guy and he was a legendary fighter with a lot of experience(According to Thea and Gillian).

Thierry looked around at us and his eyes landed on me questioning-ly, probably because I had no real connection to Dylan and most of the others had known him for much longer.

"Keller, Rashel I know he is your brother and that is why you two can't go. I need people who wil be foccused and not let emotions distract them." They both started to protest but he was already turning to Jez. "Jez will be leading with Quinn, Ash, and Sam." I have to admit even I gasped at that. I was still a rookie, but not about to protest going on a huge mission. The meeting ended and I went to grab my stuff.

Jez poked her head into my room just as I pulled on my black boots. "Ready?"

"Let's do this."

During the plane ride to Florida I thought about how much I had changed sense I joined Daybreak.

Not only had my appearance changed a lot, but I was stronger. Less emotional than the teenage human I used to be. Now I could block out pain during a fight. Not to mention I could turn into a lion at will.

After a few hours of Ash and Quinn telling dirty jokes and Jez glaring and telling better dirty jokes we started to go over the details of Dylan's dissappearance. We looked at the photos of blood left at the seen, it appeared to be a vamps blood. Of course Dylan went fighting.

"Hey look at these tire tracks." I said holding up a picture.

"Looks like they grabbed him and sped away." Ash said blankly.

"It looks like a car stopped to fast." Jez said looking at her cousin before continuing. " A car speeding away would have left a different kind of skid mark." When we looked at her questioningly, she shrugged. "I watch NCIS sometimes."

"We already know that from the report." Quinn put in.

"But why would a trained Circle Daybreak agent on a mission be out of his car in the middle of the road? They didn't find his car right?" They just looked thoghtful and nodded. "He would have stopped if someone needed help. The skid marks could be from him stopping abruptly to help a hurt person." I looked at the photos of the blood in the middlle of the street.

"They ambushed him. Pretended to be hurt and when he got out of the car to help they took him by surprise." Jez said putting the pieces together as she thought.

_I'm in the bussiness of misery _

_Let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hour glass_

_It's ticking like a clock_

Jez finally found her phone at the bottom of her purse, much to Ash's dissapointment.

"Hello… Yes sir…. Oh okay…. As soon as we land. Thierry had the witches track Dylan to a house a few blocks from where he was almost couldn't, he was really weak." We sat in silence for a while, taking in the news. I wanted to go yell at the pilot to hurry, but that would do me no good so I sat back in my chair and tried to fall asleep.

It worked because the next thing I remember was Ash yelling and Quinn laughing.

"YOU ATE MY MUFFIN! HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" His face was so red that a tomatoe would blush. Quinn sat near by laughing hystarically. Jez was just walking in from the pilots room where he drives from.

"We will land in about ten minutes." She said looking serious.

That was all it took for Ash to settle down and Quinn to stop laughing. The realization that one of our own was missing and in danger. This was someone we had all talked to and liked. This was Dylan and he was in trouble. We were the ones being sent to save him. If we failed he would die. All that sunk in at once and we just sat there until the plane landed.

**So this was a little bit of a filler sorry. Oh and sorry it took me so long to update.**

**Thank you so much to all of you who actually reviewed! Review again and give me more ideas I am kind of running low.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So Thank you for reviewing and blah blah you know the drill.**

**I don't own anything because if I did I would be writing Strange Fate and not writing this.**

**Dylan POV**

Dark. That's all I see when I wake up. No light at all. Using the sensitive hairs on my tiger body though I can find my way around the room. Four walls made of cement. The ground is dirt. Smells wet and musky probably a baement or cellar.

No door. What the hell? I growl out of frustration and start to change to my human form. My body feels like liquid for the few precious seconds it takes my to change. I love that feeling it's like being free.

As a human I can feel the ceiling and touch the trap door. I push but nothing happens. Locked. Damn.

"Hello!" I try yelling. Nobody anwers so I sit down and think. I was driving back to the base and saw someone laying in the street in a pool of blood. Without thinking I hit the breaks and jumped out to help. When I got close I smelt vampire blood. Something inside of me was screaming that this was a trap and I turned back to my car. Before I got to it though something hit me from behind and I went unconcious. Then I woke up here.

Great, just great. I was gonna die here. I would never see my sisters or Sam again. I havn't seen her sense that day I left head quarters, but she was so different from other girls.

Suddenly light filled the room and I had to cover my eyes. I heard someone approach me and before I could do anything something sharp stabbed my neck. A needle... The room was spinning and I passed out again.

I woke up tied to a chair with silver chains. My shirt was gone and the silver was digging into my chest and burning away the flesh. It hurt a lot. I had to bite my lip to stop from screaming.

This room looked like an ordinary living room. Except for the torture instruments on the coffee table. I sat and waited and waited. Trying to ignore the pain I thought about all the people I loved. After a few hours I was weak and bearily awake. The chains were past stinging and it was all I could do to not start shrieking like a girl.

A man in all black walked in from the hallway. He was about my hieght with shaggy blonde hair and shaved facial hair. He smiled at me and I growled back.

"So I see you are weak. Then we can began. My name is Peter and I work for Hunter Redfern. You are going to tell me about the lead you guys have on the next Wild Power." He sounded calm and confident.

"And then we will start a rock band called the The Screaming Ponies?" I asked just as calmly. He picked up a knife off the table and grinned. Oh shit. Peter walked closer to where I was and I could tell now that the knife was silver.

"Are you going to cooperate?" I shook my head. He put the knife up against my neck and I felt the searing pain start there too. The blade started to pierce the skin and blood trickled down my neck. Peter put more pressure on the knife and I gasped in pain. "How about now?"

"Go to hell." I said quietly.

"Fine." Peter said and put the knife down. He stepped back and hit my right in the nose. I heard my nose break and more blood poored down my face. The pain wasn't horrrible, but he pulled his arm back and swung again this time hitting my jaw with so much force the chair tipped over. Ignoring the pain I spit some blood out of my mouth. Peter started kicking me in the stomach just under the chains around my chest. Tears ran down my face as the kicks came harder and harder.

When he stopped kicking, Peter hit my face a few more times before he picked the knife back up and held it right in front of my now bruised stomach. I was coughing up blood and seeing spots.

"Are you going to answer my questions?" He demanded panting slightly from beating me up. I spit some blood on his face and did my best to glare with my swolen bloody face.

I felt the horrible pain as Peter stabbed me. By now the pain all over my body was so horrible I couldn't contain the yell that came out. It sounded half like a yell and half like an angry animal.

Suddenly I heard the front door crash open. Peter tried to run, but from where I was laying it didn't look like he made it very far before a full grown lioness got him. Barely concsious I tried to stay awake as the lioness finished him off and came towards me. Changing as she got closer the 'shifter turned into a beautiful girl with waist length golden hair. It was like a waterfall of gorgeuos liquid gold.

She untied the silver chains and soon Quinn, Ash and Jez were there too. They carried me out to the car and I fell asleep with my head in the beautiful girls lap.

**So I am not good with fight seens and stuff like that. I also didn't really know what I was doing with the torture thing... AnywAY please please please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me no own Night World.**

**Dylan POV**

"Are you sure?" The voice sounded familiar. Female, worried, strong, who was that? I tried to open my eyes, but they were to heavy. So I just waited and listened.

"He will be fine. The healers said he just needed to rest." That voice I knew._ Lord Thierry. I was in his _mansion, probably in the hospital wing.

"What did they find at the house?" That was Keller.

"Nothing sense you left Kel. One guy, a vamp. Appeared to be another of Hunters minions." And that was Rashel. She sounded tired.

"When is he gonna wake up?" The first voice again and she sounded worried and impatient. I drifted off to sleep and dreamt the same dream I had been having for two years.

-_Dream-_

_I walked around Thierry's garden, it was late morning. Then I saw her. Standing by the rose bushes._

_She has long black hair with purple streaks. I wonder why she would do that to her hair. Her black clothes make me think goth. She stares at me with a sad expression. I can tell her life has been hard and full of saddness._

_I walk closer and reach out to stroke her cheek, but she flinches and runs away. I follow her and we end up in a graveyard._

_Sam. Her name is Sam. Sam stops by a gravestone and lays down. Now why would she lay down on a grave? I walk up to her._

_Her hair is even longer though and it is spread around her like a golden halo. The purple and black is gone and replaced by the most beautiful blonde I have ever seen. It's the same color as her eyes._

"_Sam?"_

_She smiles. "You need to wake up now."_

_-End Dream-_

I sit up in a hospital like room and look around. Thierry's mansion. Next to me asleep in the chair is Sam. Her long blonde hair falling around her face. She looks older than the last time I saw her. She is also very muscular now and still wearing the clothes she wore when they saved me.

The blonde hair looks so natural I can barely remember what it looked like before.

Smiling in her sleep she whispers something, I lean closer to hear.

"Dylan." She is whispering my name! Why is she dreaming about me? Oh wait I was just dreaming about her too. I reach out and touch her cheek without thinking.

A shock goes through me and I jump up so I am standing on the bed. Sam is awoke also and standing in a fighting position by my bed.

"What the hell?" She yells.

"I touched you cheek!" I yell back.

''Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We are soulmates?"

"Yeah."

**Sorry that was kinda short but I need to end it here! Review please please please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sam POV**

"No No NO!"

"Whats wrong?" Dylan asks looking worried.

"We can't be soulmates! I don't want a soulmate!" He winces and tries to move closer to me.

My head was spinning and I couldn't stay there any longer. So I ran. As fast and hard as I could I ran out of the room and into the forrest near the mansion.

Now the change comes easy and my body flows like liquid before taking on the larger shape of a lion. It feels so much better than my human form.

I run and run for a while. As I run I think about Dylan.

I must have ran for an hour or so before I slow down in a clearing. The sun is up and I stretch out in the grass. My body is sore from the fight earlier and I am tired. I fall asleep before longh and all my worries about soulmates start to drift away.

"Sam!"

I sit straight up in the middle of a grassy field. The field is on fire though and in the distance I can see the mansion on fire. Dylan is shaking me and trying to pull me to my feet.

"What is going on?" I screamed at him as I stood up, he took my hand and dragged me away from the mansion.

"We were attacked. I think everyone got out and they took the choppers. One is waiting over there." He pointed the direction we were going and I could hear the chopper's blades slicing threw the air. We run as fast as we can, but suddenly a vampire dressed in all black leaps in front of us and Dylan steps protectively in front of me.

They start fighting and Dylan changes. I gasp at the sight of a large black cat with canine teeth that pierce right threw the vampire and kill him.

I am grabbed from behind before I can change and a needle is stabbed into my stomach.

"Dylan!" I see him turn just as I pass out.

**Dylan POV**

Sam was unconscious in the arms of another vampire and I started after them, but he tossed her over his shoulder and ran. I chased them to he other side of the clearing where a helicopter that had just landed. I roared as he put her in and climbed in himself. My legs moved faster, but not fast enough. The helicopter was rising higher and higher. Before long it was completely out of sight.

"Sam!" I screamed after changing back to my human form. Tears were running down my face.

"Dylan!" I looked up at Thierry dangling a rope out of a helicopter. I held on as it rose over the trees and across the country side. The tears kept flowing as I thought about what they could be doing to Sam. Sam. My soulmate Sam.

We landed in a pasture next to a huge ranch house a few hours later. There were several other choppers landed near by and I saw Morgead and Quinn by the door.

Everyone was there. They all knew about Sam.

When I passed by people in the hall they always looked away. It was like they felt bad, but didn't know what to do.

I couldn't talk and I couldn't think. Even though I was still weak from when I was taken, I couldn't eat.

All I do is think about Sam.

**Sam POV**

"Hey ugly!" I yelled a one of my captors. He turned to look at me with an annoyed look. "I gotta piss." Groaning he helped me up and walked me down a hall to a bathroom. I went in and started to shut the door but the moronic dummy stopped it.

"Door stays open." He smirked at my disgusted look, but I smirked at him as I grabbed a towel and put it over my lap. He frowned and kept watching as I did my business. When I was done and had washed my hands we went back into the room. We were in a house like any other house.

The vamp that went with me to the bathroom was tall and blonde the other was tall also, but he had red hair.

''You are going to tell us what we want to know." The red head said.

"And then the bunnies will capture us in zoos where they will use us as slaves to grow carrots." I replied.

So maybe in hindsight that wasn't the best idea. Now I am sitting on the floor with my hands and legs tied so tight they are going numb.

"Will you cooperate?" Red asked.

"Will your face ever get less ugly?" He slapped me across the face and I ignored the stinging pain.

**Wow. So it really has been forever sense I updated. I am sooooo sorry. School has been very busy and I haven't had an free time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I know I just updated, but I had the urge to write again. Thank you for reviewing and please please review again! Ireally makes me happy when I check my email and see I got reviews.**

**I don't own squat.**

**Sam POV**

"Maybe she doesn't know anything. She could just be a messenger or something." Blondie whispered to Red in the room next to the room they had moved me to. It was in the back of the house. No windows, one door that led to the hall (locked) and white walls. I was untied so I circled the room looking for an exit while I ease dropped.

"Right before the connection went out Hunter said she was the key to all this. I just wish he would have told us what he found out about the prophecy. Then we would know what we were supposed to find out."

"The others said that the boy knew something and just wasn't talking. Maybe that's what she is doing."

"Maybe. C'mon let's go see if we can get her to talk."

I stood in the corner farthest from the door and waited. They came in together and Blondie was holding a rifle, while Red stood unarmed. Or at least that's what I thought, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth. I could already smell the fumes. It was some type of drug.

I tried to get away but together they held me down and put the cloth to my mouth. Trying to hold my breath I kicked out. Then I got all dizzy and I breathed in, a few minutes later I was falling into the darkness.

**Dylan POV**

"Dylan we need your help." Keller was waving her hands in front of my face, trying to get my attention. I stayed still and ignored her. We were sitting in the small living room of or hide out. Keller, Rashel, Thierry, and Hannah were the only ones still here. Everyone else left to go scout out the remains of the mansion.

"Dylan, please." Rashel begged for the third time.

"You want to know why we were out there? Fine. While we were in the hospital, we touched. She is my soulmate." They all just stared at me with wide eyes. "She… freaked out and ran. I followed and found her asleep in the field. Then the attack started and there was a fight. We lost and some thugs took her in a chopper." Tears were falling down my cheeks now and I couldn't stop them.

"Dylan, we will find her." Thierry told me.

Suddenly I felt the 'silver cord', that I hadn't noticed before. It was being pulled on and I knew it was Sam. I could feel her pain and thoughts. _Dylan._

_Sam! Where are you?_

_In a house somewhere. They want to know about the new wild power. Hunter knows about it._

_Are you okay?_

_I am fine._ She was weak, I could feel it. The connection was starting to say and there was so much more I wanted to say.

_I will find you._ Then she was gone. I could still feel the cord humming along, but I could no longer hear her.

I told the others about this conversation, with new hope.

"Thierry we should tell him." Hannah whispered. Thierry nodded and I waited expectantly.

"A new prophecy was uncovered and when translated it comes to

One with blood of two races,

With hair like golden silk.

Eyes of a king,

She is the key."

"It's Sam." Keller said.

"That's why they took her. Hunters know about it too."

"Why is she the key?" Rashel asked.

"We don't know." Thierry said and I could tell he was thinking about something. "Maybe we need her to find the last wild power or…" We all knew what he was about to say and we all hated it. "Maybe she is the last wild power."

"NO! She can't be!" I stood up.

"Dylan. I know this is not what you want to hear, but we need to-"I cut him off by walking out the door.

"Dylan!" I could hear Keller calling me but I was already climbing into one of the cars parked in front of the house.

As I drove only one thing went through my head. One from the twilight to be one with the dark.

She couldn't be the wild power. She just couldn't. That would she would have to fight in the big battle. A lot of people were going to die in that battle.

I pulled on the cord.

Nothing happened for a few minutes then she pulled back.

_Sam!_

_Dylan._

_How are you?_

_Tired and weak. They want information, I haven't told them anything._

_We found out some more about a new prophecy it's about you._

_Ah!_

_Sam! What happened? _I could feel the pain she was feeling through the bond and then it was like I was sucked into her body.

We were in a room two vamps were standing over her/me.

"Will you tell us what we want to know?" I wanted to yell at him but I couldn't, even though I was there she was still in control.

"Do you honestly think my answer has changed in the last minute?" If her voice wasn't so weak I would have thought that was funny.

One of the vamps kicked her and I felt ribs break.

A horn bleared and I was pulled back into the car just in time to swerve out of the way of another car. A few minutes later I was back at the house telling them what happened.

**Thank you so much for reading and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I know! It has literally been like forever since I updated! I have been really busy with school and dance team. I am sorry, but the state is next week and then I will have sooo much more time to write. I actually have a few new ideas I wanna try on new stories. Anyway I'm so sorry it took me so long!**

**I don't own anything, ever.**

**Sam POV**

My stomach growled again and woke me out of a pain filled sleep. It has been almost two days sense I was taken and I last ate. They gave me water, but not much and in the last day they had gotten less patient. The beatings were getting worse. I have at lest two broken ribs, a broken leg and several broken fingers. There were cuts all over my body and face that stung like fire all the time. As it turns out the house has a basement and that is where they kept me know.

So here I sit with my hands and legs bound, on the cold cement ground, alone. I hadn't heard from Dylan again and I thought about him a lot.

"Sam!" Red came down the stairs and nudged me with his foot to wake me up. When I hissed he laughed and moved me so I was sitting against on wall. "Sam, why won't you just tell us how you fit in with the prophecy?"

"I have told you many times that I don't know." I whispered.

"Hunter is coming to see you. Today." Shock ran through me along with fear. Hunter. He was the big cheese. The one that got things done and only saw to things in person if they were really important.

This was very bad.

**Dylan POV**

"Every second we waste arguing is another second Sam has to suffer!" I yelled at the rest of our little hunting party. They were arguing about where to start looking. Again.

We had no new news and nothing to do but I still thought we should be trying to do something.

"Dylan. We can't start looking until we have a lead on where she is." Thierry like always had to say something perfectly true and calm. "Maybe you could try to talk to her again." I nodded and pulled on the cord that connected Sam and I.

_Sam._

No answer came, except for a small tug at he cord.

_Sam!_

_Hi. _She sounded even weaker than before and it broke my heart to 'hear' her like that.

_Do you know where you are? Can you describe anything?_

_A house. White I think. Its a normal house and its on a residential street. By a river and a school or a park. A lot of trees. Apple trees maybe an orchard The basement is sound proofed._

_Okay. That might help. Are you okay?_

_No. Hurry. Hunter is coming._

And then the link broke and I was once again cut off from her. I told Thierry what happened and he had Quinn hack into a website and search for recently bought houses around rivers, orchards, and schools or parks. He only found one in the state.

"So we should go now!" I yelled and headed for the car (we were stopped at a truck stop using their wifi).

"We need a plan." Rashel said. Everyone else seemed to agree and after some negotiations we decided to plan on the way there because it was a six hour drive.

_We are on our way. I love you. _I sent the message without knowing if she would get it, but it made me feel somewhat better.

**Sam POV**

They were coming! Soon I would be free! Dylan was going to save me!

Too bad Hunter was going to be here first. Red had left almost an hour ago to escort Hunter here. They would be back any minute.

I was still in the basement and still tried up when they arrived.

Hunter was exactly like I had always imagined. Big, strong, pale and dressed in an expensive designer suite. He came into the basement alone and stood in front of me.

"Sam."

"Asshole." I croaked back.

"No need to be hostile, I merely want to talk."

"I won't tell you anything."

"You don't need to. I can talk for both of us. I assume you know of the prophecy." When I just glared he recited perfectly-

"One with blood of two races,

With hair like golden silk.

Eyes of a king,

She is the key."

I kept on glaring through my swollen face.

"It is about you. I know you don't know anything though. That is not why I am here. I am here to kill you."

"I thought we were just going to talk." I commented dryly.

**PLEAAAAASSSEE RevIEWWW! Tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I KnOW It has been FOREVER! Literally! SORRY! I have had no time and this chapter is super short but I will try to write more tomorrow.**

**Do I ever own anything?**

**Sam POV**

Hunter paced back and forth making me want to slap him.

"So let's get this show on the road. Are you gonna kill me or what?" I said impatiently.

"The time is not right yet, child." He replied in his grumpy old man voice.

So we sat. Well I sat, he paced and paced. It seemed to go on for hours and then I heard windows and doors shattering upstairs.

There were a lot of grunts and Hunter ran up the stairs, probably to flee like the coward he is.

"Sam!" Dylans' voice rang through the house. I could hear him and several others upstairs fighting. A few minutes late Dylan was there untying me and carrying me to a car outside, he stepped over several bodies. Probably Hunters thugs.

"Dylan." I whispered. He was a little torn up, but looked okay and then I passed out.

When I woke up I was in one of Lord Thierrys' limos and I was sprawled across several seats with my head in Dylans' lap. Looking around I noticed several other Daybreakers.

Jez and Morgead were bickering and Rashel, Keller, Galen, and Quinn were playing a video game and shouting a lot. Everyone seemed normal and happy.

"How do you feel?" Dylan asked when he saw I was awake. I thought about it and sat up which should have been impossible considering my injuries, but I sat up and felt almost fine. A little sore but other than that I was fine.

''Who healed me? This is amazing." I looked around the limo trying to figure out who had done it. They all looked confused and I waited for an answer.

"Sam, no one healed you." Rashel said gently. " Maybe you should lay down until we get you to a healer."

"No I shouldn't be like this. I had broken bones and I couldn't even see right. Somebody had to have healed me." I insisted as I sat up all the way and looked down at my body.

"She's right. When I was, with her, like in her head, I could tell she was hurt beyond being able to sit up and talk normally." Dylan put in.

"Well shit." Jez said. The rest of the ride back was quiet and uncomfortable as everyone watched me.

When we got back to the mansion I was forced to go see a healer who told me I was fine and then I went to see Thierry in his office. He was sitting in a big chair behind his big, dark, wooden desk. As I walked in he motioned for me to sit in the chair across from him.

"Sam, you know about the prophecy? The one about you?" I nodded and he went on sadly," We think you have healing powers. You healed yourself."

"You think I'm a wild power?''

"It is very possible."

**Thanks for reading and pretty please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEYYYYYYY! WARNING! Sex scene! My first one ever, so tell me what you think!**

**I don't own anything, like always.**

"You have to be kidding?" Dylan practically yelled after I told him what Thierry had said.

"No, they think I'm the last Wildpower." We were walking through the new hide out mansion towards my room.

"That's crazy." He was right, I just couldn't be the last Wildpower. It wasn't possible.

We reached my room and went in, I laid on the bed on my back and Dylan sat next to me.

After a few minutes he leaned over and kissed me softly. Then the kiss got more intense and he climbed on top of me. I put my arms around his neck and traced his lips with my tongue, we kept kissing as his hand went up my thigh to cup my butt. His other hand reached up my shirt and grabbed my boob, massaging it as we kissed more intensely. I started pulling his shirt off and after the kiss was broken he took the opportunity to pull my shirt off too. Then we kept kissing and his warm chest pressed down on my bare skin. His warm hands trailed down my body and pulled my pants off, leaving me in a black lace bra and matching thong. I pulled off his pants and boxers so that I could feel him hard pressing on my thigh. My panties were off before I noticed and then I climbed on top so I was straddling him, with only my bra on. Then he was inside me and as I was riding him I unsnapped my bra and flung it aside.

A little while later we were laying under the covers with Dylan's arms around me, when someone knocked on the door. I got up and pulled on a t-shirt and sweats before opening the door.

"Mmmm sex, told you so Ash." Morgead and Ash walking in sniffing the air like dogs that smelled treats.

"I'll pay you later. Did you use a condom? Because all we need around here is another cat." Ash looked between me and Dylan laying on my bed.

Dylan sighed and asked what they wanted.

"We need to know if she is the Wildpower and for that we need to test her." Ash said looking serious.

"No." Dylan said, but he and I both knew there was only one way and we had to find out.

"Let's do this." I said, Morgead and Ash left while we got dressed.

An hour later half of the Daybreakers were standing with us out in a field and Jez was whispering to me. She was trying to tell me how to use the blue fire, how to release it. She wanted this to be as easy on me as possible. The test was going to be very painful, because they thought I was a healer. All the other Wildpowers had never really been tested because they had already known for sure, but while looking for the last Wildpower different tests had been created and most of them were dangerous and painful. Jez told me than the first time she used her power she had been very scared for someones life and of course blood had to be flowing. So it was simple they were going to torture me until I used the blue fire, there was no other choice.

"Let us begin. Sam are you ready?" Thierry asked and Dylan squeezed my hand before I walked over and stood by Thierry, in the middle of a circle of Daybreakers. "Each person here is going to take a turn injuring Sam. The rules are: Do not do something that will instantly kill her and only cause one injury. I will start." He turned and looked at me and in his eyes I could tell he didn't want to do this. Thierry pulled out a knife and slashed my stomach with it. Blood flowed and I winced but tried not to show how much it hurt.

Ash was next and he walked up said he was sorry before hitting me and breaking my nose. I grabbed it and my eyes watered but I knew it would get worse.

Quinn looked nervous and sad as he walked up to me, he hit me in the stomach and broke a rib. This time I cried out and doubled over in pain.

Jez took her time to get to the middle of the circle and by the time she got there I was standing up somewhat straight. She broke one of my legs with a kick and I crumpled to the ground.

More than half way around the circle I was sure I wasn't the Wildpower. Dylan was crying and was clenching his fists so hard I thought he would draw blood.

Next was Galen and I shut my eyes as he kicked me and broke a couple more ribs. I started coughing up blood, the pain was getting worse and I wished I was the Wildpower so I could stop it.

Keller took her turn and I screamed as she broke my leg.

Dylan ran to me then his hands bloody from where he had dug his nails into his palms. He knelt by me and blue fire poured into me from him.

I wasn't the Wildpower. Dylan was.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So it is summer and I am trying to be better about updating, but well me and writer's block have become great friends. Help MEEE! I don't know what to do next! Comments PLEASSE!**

**I still don't own anything... :(**

"Oh shit!" Jez yelled, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"No. No. No." I mumbled as I started to feel better and realize what was going on. "He can't be!"

"She is the key." Thierry mumbled to himself and I understood too, without me they never would have found the last Wildpower who had been among us all along. I was the key.

"Okay calm down everyone! Go back inside everybody except Dylan." Thierry was using his I-am-the-boss-now-do-what-I-say voice, I started to protest but Keller dragged me inside.

Once the door was shut I sat on a stool in the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I still was in shock but there was no point in denying it. Dylan had just healed me, completely, there was not even a scratch left. In the car after they rescued me her must have healed me too and everyone had just been too busy to notice.

I looked out the window and saw Dylan sitting next to Thierry on a bench, he was too far away to see any real details but I could tell he was upset.

"It will be okay, you know." Jez said quietly from beside me. She was a Wildpower, she understood what this meant. Dylan could die trying to save the world or be killed to stop the world from being saved, either way more people wanted him dead now.

"I just can't believe this. What if Hunter finds out?" It was sinking in now and my emotions were a roller coaster.

"Hunter knows who the other Wildpowers are, there is just nothing he can do about it." She laughed and it made me feel a little better. "Hey, come with me." She had a look that told me she was planning something so I followed her out into the garage and she climbed on her motorcycle, motioning for me to get on mine. Without thinking I did and we road away from the mansion and towards the nearest town.

The town was small, not big enough for a mall but we found a few shops and went in. Inside the first store, Margie's we found a few outfits to try on and I decided to get a tight black skirt with lace at the bottom, Jez bought a pair of black shorts that made her legs look great. At the next store I got a new leather jacket and she got a black lacy tank top. We stopped at a few more stores then headed to the salon.

"It seems like a bad time to get pampered but what the hell!" Jez joked as we signed up for manicures, pedicures and looked at hair catalogs. Jez was getting a trim while I wanted a trim and some highlights.

When we left that little town I had purple finger and toe nails and my hair looked great, Jez went with red nail polish and her hair did look a few inches shorter which she was stressing about. I guess it seems silly getting our nails done in the middle of a war, but it was just what I had needed.

Back at the mansion Morgead was freaking out because he couldn't find Jez or the remote. They argued when we walked in and I headed up to my room winking at Jez on the way. I put my new purchases away and looked at my hair in the mirror, it was halfway down my back and my bangs were pushed to the side. The highlights looked great with my natural hair a few shades darker. I thought about how over two years ago I had black and purple hair, I had changed so much since then.

My thoughts were interrupted when Dylan came in and pulled me into a hug. We sat on the bed with his arms still around me, after a minute he pulled back and complemented my hair before kissing me lightly.

"What did Thierry say?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Nothing we didn't know. We just talked about the prophecies and he made sure I understood what this meant." He looked like a person who had been given news he was going to die.

"Wanna see my new clothes?" It seemed silly but we both needed something normal.

"Of course, babe." So I showed him my new outfits and we laughed and talked before falling asleep after the longest day ever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Still me :*( not owning anything...**

Dylan and I spent the next few days just relaxing, we went running (not in human form) and rode bikes and slept. It was wonderful.

Dylan had to do special training sessions and during which I just hung out around the house. Jez and I wet shopping a few more times and everything was really very normal. Or so I thought.

One morning I was woken much to early and ran to the bathroom where I puked up my guts. Dylan was standing beside me almost instantly, holding my hair back. After I was done I sat back and let him wrap his arms around me.

"You okay?" He asked, I nodded and got up to brush my teeth and wash my face.

"I need some grapes." I muttered and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Dylan wasn't far behind even if he looked a little confused.

I got some grapes and a coke and sat down on the couch, turning on the tv.

The days that followed were mostly normal, I got sick a few more times and ate a lot of fruit. Dylan was starting to worry and kept wanting me to see a doctor, I refused.

Jez and I were watching tv one day and she exclaimed, "Fuck cramps and periods! Screw mother nature! She's a bitch!"

"Your time of month?" I asked sympathetically.

"Yeah! Every month! Second fucking week!" Thats when it hit me. My period was always the last week of the month. And it hadn't happened last month.

"Shit on a unicorn!" I yelled jumping to my feet and running to the garage. Dylan was practicing his wildpower stuff so I rode straight to the store without stopping.

My mind was racing as I waited for the test results. I was practically jumping up and down to keep from crying and/or screaming.

"Sam? You okay?" It was Dylan, he had probably felt my emotions through the link. Trying to calm down I looked at the test and time stood still.

_Negative._

I breathed again and opened the door to hug Dylan. He stumbled a little and then hugged me back.

**I Know its soooooooo short! But I have a plan!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own anything... :(**

"Are you sure you want to go?" Dylan was still worried over my break down a week ago.

"Yes I am very sure. I am fine and I want to go on this mission." I stood up and kissed him, it was supposed to reassure him but suddenly I felt sick and ran for the bathroom.

Again he held my hair back as I puked into the toilet. A knock on the door told us it was time to leave for the mission in Florida.

"Go. Tell them I can't, I will explain when you get back." That was all I could say before I was puking again.

"I could stay... I could help..." Dylan sounded worried but I couldn't let one of the best fighters stay. I shook my head and wiped my mouth off. After more protests he finally did leave.

Putting a hand on my stomach I cried and slid to the bathroom floor. Jez came in and sat next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I need another test." I whispered. Jez was the only one that knew, so she understood immediately.

"I will be back as soon as possible." She was already out of the bathroom by the time I looked up.

For a long time I cried, when no more tears would come I remembered something I read along time ago about at home pregnancy tests. When they weren't correct it was because they were a false negative because the hormones weren't high enough yet.

Now I was sure. Even without the test. I was pregnant.

Jez got back faster than should have been possible and she had bought two tests.

I peed on the sticks and Jez put her arm around me while we waited. And waited. And waited some more.

Finally it was time to look, and my heart stopped.

_Positive._

_Positive._

Both were positive.

"What am I gonna do!" I yelled at Jez. She looked very sad and very upset. I was crying again and more than anything I wished Dylan was there.

After an hour of sobbing I finally stopped.

"I can't have a baby in our world. It would never be safe. Dylan is a wildpower, it's too dangerous for him to have a child. Too much leverage for Hunter's people." I looked at Jez and for the first time understood why she looked so sad. She knew this was no place for a baby.

"What are you going to do?" She looked like she was on the verge of crying herself.

"No one can know. It's too dangerous. I have to leave."

"What about Dylan?"

"He can't come, he has to stay here." I was crying again, sobbing actually. "Maybe after this is all over, but for now I am on my own."

Standing up I got a suitcase out of the closet and put in the necessities. Jez watched silently and then left the room, she came back with a bag and handed it to me. Inside were all the things I would need to disappear. Hair dye, cash, fake id and a few other things.

Jez had gotten my bag from the safe Thierry kept in his office. We all had one, it was a kit of everything we would need if we ever had to go into hiding.

"Take the blue car." I nodded and hugged her.

"Can you give him this? Don't tell anyone why I left, ever. No one can know. Don't let Dylan leave, remind him that he is a wildpower and has to stay." I handed her the note and hugged her again before heading out the door. Everyone that wasn't on the mission was asleep so it was easy to slip into the garage and into the little blue car. My suitcase in the trunk and the bag in the passenger seat, I left. I left with tears running down my face and worries that I would never see Dylan again.

I drove all night until I was about to fall asleep. Finding a hotel was easy in the town I was in and I checked in.

The hotel manager was nice and smiled as she gave me my room key.

My room was clean and nice. Going to the bathroom and opening the bag I pulled out the hair dye. Black.

I hadn't had black hair in years and I was going to miss my blonde hair but there was no choice. My old life was over.

Samantha Green was dead. Now I was Terra Fisher.

**Hey thanks for reading and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**HEy! I just couldn't wait to update now that I know what I'm doing! Please review and let me know what you like or don't!**

**I don't own anything but my 16nth birthday is in 13 days!  
**

**Dylan POV**

"What?" I saw the look on Jez's face when I asked where Sam was. It was not a good look. She just looked away and handed me an envelope.

I looked around at everyone else greeting each other. The mission had just been another false alarm so we came back sooner than expected. Walking up to our room I sat on the bed and looked at the envelope.

It was a regular white envelope, with my name written across it. I opened it not knowing what I would find.

_Dylan,_

_There is no easy way to do this. I have to leave. I can't tell you why. _

_Please don't try to find me_. _You need to stay and save the world, it is more important than what I have to do._

_I can take care of myself, so don't worry._ _Someday we will be together again._

_I love you._

_Sam_

There were tear marks on the paper and some of the words had blurred a little. She had been crying when she wrote it. Or maybe they were my tears. I couldn't tell anymore.

**Sam POV**

I knew when Dylan read the letter. I felt his pain and loss through the bond.

As much as I wanted to go back though, I knew I couldn't. I had to keep the baby away so it couldn't be used against anyone.

A tug at the silver cord told me he was making sure I was okay. I tugged back to let him know everything was okay.

Everything was not okay though. I spent every waking moment driving as far as I could.

It has been a few days since I left and I wasn't sure what state I was in.

I stopped at a car dealership and traded the blue car in for a little white one.

Then it was back on the road. Back to driving away from all the people I loved.

A few hours later I stopped at a hotel in a small town. In the bathroom I looked at my long, now black hair. I missed the blonde.

I noticed how tired I looked. Huge, dark bags under my eyes. My eyes themselves looked depressed and sad.

Walking into the other room I got a phone book out and called the only doctors office in this town.

"Hi, my name is Terra Fisher. I need to make an appointment to have a check up. You see I am pregnant."

The nurse on the phone was very nice and told me to come in tomorrow at noon.

After hanging up I went to sleep. I guess I was tired because it was only six.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own anything... but my birthday is in 10 days!**

**Dylan POV**

"Where is she?" I held Jez in a choke hold for almost ten seconds before Morgead through me across the room.

"I can't tell you! I don't know!" She screamed from across the room as I stood up.

"What is going on?" Thierry roared. Handing him the note I ran up to our room to look for clues.

Everything was normal, just the way I left it days ago. Except a few things missing. Her suitcase, some clothes, bathroom things and the picture of her parents and her that used to sit on the night stand.

I ran back down stairs and asked Thierry to check the safe. He did suddenly realizing what I was thinking.

"Its gone." Jez said. I glared at her some more.

"Why did she leave?" I growled at her.

"She had too. I can't tell you why. Im sorry." Jez was looking away so she wouldn't make eye contact with me.

A hand on my arm told me Keller was standing there trying to comfort me.

"Her bag is gone. Do you want to send a search group?" Thierry was asking me now because it was my choice. I looked at all the faces in the room. They all understood because they all had soulmates, I nodded and looked down at my hands.

"Let her go. You don't understand why she left, you can't go chasing her if she doesn't want to be found! Dylan you are a wild power. We need you here." Jez was franticly trying to stop me from going.

"She's right. Keller and I could go." Rashel volunteered and her soulmate Quinn tried to say he should go to but she wanted him to stay. "We will be fine by ourselves."

"That sounds like the best plan. You two leave immediately, call to check in when you can." Thierry had set his mind to it and I had to agree that I couldn't just leave.

Sitting on the couch I buried my face in my hands and tried to keep the tears in. Why? Why would she leave? How could she do this to me? My heart felt like I was being stabbed and I sent the pain into the bond. I wanted her to know that this was killing me.

**Kim POV**

Sleep was hard. Even if I was exhausted, between the pain Dylan was sending through the bond and the nightmares about our baby, I couldn't sleep.

Standing up I put on my boots and jacket and went outside. The hotel was on the edge of town near the woods. I walked slowly through the parking lot scanning for danger and then into the woods. They were quiet and peaceful, just what I wanted.

Farther in I took off my Jacket and shirt so I was only in my bra pants and boots, all made from shape shifter fur. I let my body flow into liquid and for a millisecond I felt free, then I was changing into the shape of a cat. A very large cat. A lion actually, with golden fur and huge paws with massive claws.

I ran as fast and hard as I could. I ran around the woods, not hunting but just running.

A few hours later it was almost sunrise and I went back to my clothes. Back in the hotel room I showered and brushed my hair. My black hair, I was still not used to it.

I used the phone in the hotel room to call Jez's cell.

"Hey." She asked before the second ring was done.

"How is he?" My voice was almost steady.

"Bad. Two going to find something." She was trying not to say to much.

"Are you in the room with him?"

"Yes." There was a yell and then the phone got dropped.

"Sam?" Dylan's voice was so sad and so sweet it took all my strength to hang up.

My hand was resting on my stomach. Feeling for life, wondering if I could do this a lone.

I went to the doctor's appointment and found out everything was fine. The doctor gave me some vitamins to take and then I left town not knowing where to go.

Driving a lone was no fun but I couldn't exactly take a friend. At the next town I found a phone booth and dialed Keller's number. She was my mentor after all. I trusted her.

"Yo." SHe was distracted as if trying to do something else. Probably looking for me.

"Kel it's me." She yelped and I heard the breaks of a car slamming. "Listen. You can't find me. You have to go back and not let anyone look for me."

"No! Dyl needs you and how could you leave him?"

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do. If you find me, we will all be in danger. Go home."

"Why? What is going on?"

"I have to do this for me and the-" I stopped myself from saying baby. "I have to. Don't look for me." I hung up and climbed back in the car and kept driving.

Finally a place came to mind when I saw the sign for California.

An hour later I pull into the driveway of a small blue house. I haven't seen the house in years but it hasn't changed at all.

The women that answers the door is in her late forties and has red curly hair. Her face looks worn and tired, she smiles when she sees me.

"Sam!" I hug her back and my smile is genuine.

"Gale! I've missed you so much." Gale was my foster mom when I was twelve, she was the only one I really liked but she couldn't afford to have me stay anymore after her husband died.

"Come have some hot cocoa!" Gale drags me into the small kitchen and starts the hot water. "What's wrong dear?'' She always could read my mind and now that I was almost an adult was no exception.

"I need a place to stay. I was wondering if I could stay here a few days until I found a place of my own."

"Of course! Why don't you just live here? I could use some help around the house." She looked absolutely delighted.

"I would love to but I don't want to intrude..." She shook her head and laughed. "Okay and I will pay rent and help with groceries."

"Okay if you must. You cane have your old room back, this will be just splendid. My dear why the sudden change though?" She poured me a cup and handed it to me before sitting across from me at the table.

"Well I'm pregnant and I needed to start over. This is a wonderful town, it's small and safe and everyone knows each other."

"Oh! A baby! I'm so happy for you!" She doesn't ask about the dad because she knows that if I want to tell her I will. Gale just works that way.

I put my suitcase in my old room and sit on the bed looking around. The walls are still light purple and the small window across from the bed has white lace curtains. All the furniture is white, the bed, the dresser and the small desk. I unpack and put my bag with my fake ids and money in the back of the closet.

Being Sam again was dangerous but I had to be somewhere safe where I could have my baby. Gale was a very nice woman and this was a nice town. It was the perfect place to have a child and raise it.


	22. Chapter 22

**HEy! I'm 16! I own a car but nothing else!**

**Review please!**

Dylan POV

"Look harder! How hard can she be to find! I don't give a shit if she doesn't want to be found!" Here I was once again yelling at Keller over the phone. She hung up after saying a few choice words.

Everyone else was just staring at me, some of them looked scared. Sam had been gone for almost a week and she was so far I could barely feel the bond. Sometimes it was like it wasn't there. She was blocking it somehow, hiding her location.

"Dyl if she doesn't want to be found then you shouldn't be looking. Leave it be." Jez was trying once again to keep me from looking for Kim.

"Jez. I can't. I have to know why she left so I can get her back. She's my fucking soulmate! I can't live without her!" Ever since she left I had felt like crap, almost sick but more mentally. I think I was becoming depressed and the only medicine was Sam.

"She has a point, man. If Sam doesn't want you to find her maybe you should give her some space." Ash of all people was agreeing with Jez.

"Ash remember when you left Mare? At least you knew why." He flinched at the thought of the long months he had spent away from her.

After a while a few people left the room and went on with their business. Thierry looked sad but said he had some stuff to do and went off with Hannah.

Leaving me alone with Jez and Morgead, he probably only stayed to make sure I didn't hurt her.

"Jez please." I resorted to begging on my knees in front of her. The tears were threatening to fall again. "I have to know why. Please."

Her face looked as if seeing me like his was breaking her heart too. She shook her head and walked out of the room with Morgead on her heals.

I sank to the floor not caring that the tears were falling.

She was gone and no one would help me find her. Sleep was unthinkable, it only meant nightmares of Kim getting heart and not being able to help her.

Eventually I ended up in our room, _my_ room. It still smelled like her. The bed hadn't even been touched since she left. That just made me mad. How could she leave?

I hit the wall, making a hole and bloodying up my knuckles in the process. The rage that had been building left and I sat on the floor staring at the floor and trying to figure out why she would leave.

Someone knocked on the door and then opened it. Hannah. Nobody else would have knocked.

She looked at me with eyes full of sadness and set a tray of food on the dresser.

"Do you wanna talk?" Her voice sounded so nice and sweet I almost did before I shook my head.

She was almost to the door when I asked, "Why? Why would she leave?" It must have surprised her because her eyes widened before she answered.

"Sam loves you. More than anything we know of. For her to leave, she must have done it because of love." Hannah looked so sure of her answer.

"I don't feel loved."

"I never said it was because of her love for you." She left without another word.

Who would she love more than me, her soulmate?

The food Hannah had brought was cold by the time I ate it. Even then I only nibbled. After a while I found the note on he floor and read it again.

_Dylan,_

_There is no easy way to do this. I have to leave. I can't tell you why._

_Please don't try to find me_. _You need to stay and save the world, it is more important than what I have to do._

_I can take care of myself, so don't worry._ _Someday we will be together again._

_I love you._

_Sam_

Thierry was standing there when I looked up and I couldn't tell how long he had been there.

"Dylan, I'm sorry. We can't keep looking for Sam. She doesn't want to be found and we need to focus on defeating Hunter." He did sound sorry and I thought about all those years he had spent looking for Hannah, it almost made me mad. He got to look for his soulmate but I couldn't?

I stayed sitting on the floor and after a minute he left.

Sometime later I was brought more food.

It seemed like days that I just sat on the floor by the window. I only got up to use the bathroom.

Keller and Rashel came in to see me when they got back and I just stared at the floor ignoring them. They left and maybe I fell asleep because when I woke it was dark but I didn't move.

Maybe it was days that I sat on the floor watching the door sometimes as if she would walk in at any minute. She never did.

Hannah and the twins brought me food. Ash and Quinn made me shower once but other than that I never moved. I drifted asleep sometimes only to wake up sweaty and terrified from the nightmares.

The door opened but it was never her, never the one I needed to see.

One time when Rashel was bringing me food she tried to get me to talk.

"You know, you stink. Like really bad. I'll tell Quinn you need to shower again. And maybe brush your teeth because it has been like two weeks and its getting disgusting.

Two weeks? Sam had been gone for like three weeks. For the first time in weeks apparently I was thinking about the real world. It sucked. So I went back to my own world and barely noticed when Quinn and Morgead came in to force me into the shower. I just kinda did what they said and acted like a robot. They brushed my teeth and back to my spot I went.

Jez never came in to see me but almost everyone else did, trying to get me to talk or smile. It never worked.

Hannah started bringing me sleeping pills with dinner and they helped. I actually slept but it was more like a coma.

Somebody moved me to the bed one night and I barely noticed. The only reason I did notice was because I could smell Sam. It was strong even after a month and I moved back to my spot by the window. It was to hard to be able to smell her.

One day when Hannah was bringing me food and trying to start a conversation I spoke for the first time in almost a month.

"Why? Hannah she couldn't have left because of love. There has to be another reason."

"Maybe she left to protect you? Dylan, you are really important. To the survival of the world. It may not be just about you and her or love."

Processing her words I fell back into the pit of sadness and depression. Sometimes I read the letter, over and over.


	23. Chapter 23

**So here's the deal, I still don't know if I want them to get back together before or after the baby is born or whether or not Dylan should know why she left yet. So pretty please review and let me know what you think!**

**Still :( me not owning anything.**

**Sam POV**

Everyday without Dylan was like a nightmare. Sleeping really was a nightmare. The only thing that kept me from running back to him was the ever growing bulge in my stomach. Ten weeks and the doctor said the baby was doing really well and seemed to be growing faster than most babies did. I was happy about that, the baby, being healthy and already ahead of others his/her age.

Mostly I thought about Dylan or worried about what would happen if Hunter found me. I couldn't fight his army alone. I really needed help, so I called Jez.

She answered almost immediately even though it was almost midnight.

"This is Jez." Her voice sounded strained as though she had been working out but with the timing I figured it was something else.

"It's me." She took a deep breath and set the phone down somewhere.

"Morgy I will be back in just a minute." I could hear him hiss at his nickname and say something back. A few seconds later Jez picked up the phone and left the room. Once the door was shut she whispered into the phone. "How are you... and the um..."

"Baby? We're doing great. It's ten weeks and according to the doctor it's growing faster than most its age."

"That's wonderful. Dylan is going crazy. Like really crazy. When Thierry said we couldn't follow you, he kinda fell apart. Hasn't left his room in weeks and he won't even go near the bed. He sits by the window and only sleeps when we slip something in the food we force feed him. He lost a lot of weight. I think he thinks you left because of him or something. I'm worried maybe we should tell him why..." She didn't finish and I couldn't talk for a minute while I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"He can't know, not yet at least. He would want to find me and that can't happen. I won't let it."

"Okay." She sounded like she was already expecting my answer.

"I need help, Jez. I can't protect... us on my own. I need to be with a group that is not connected to daybreak." My voice sounded desperate and I knew it but there was nothing I could do about it.

"I have an idea. Meet me in San Francisco in one week. Call my cell when you get there." She was whispering and I started to worry someone would hear.

"Okay. And tell Dylan I'm all right okay?" My voice cracked a little and I hoped she couldn't tell.

"Are you really?" Then there was a voice on the other end and she hung up without waiting for an answer.

The phone slid from my hands and after a few deep breaths I got up and started packing. Tonight I would pack and re-dye my hair because the grow out was getting bad. Tomorrow I would leave for San Francisco.

Putting a hand on the lump on my stomach I waited for the dye to set in. The lump was more of a mound now but still hide able under the t-shirts and sweaters I wore.

Shortly after I rinsed the dye out and sat back on the bed in a long t-shirt with my newly dyed hair hanging in wet clumps around me. My hand automatically rested on my bump again and I swear I felt something kick.

I was too restless to sleep and had already packed everything I could. Wishing Gale lived closer to woods so I could run I realized that tomorrow I would have to tell her. Leaving Gale would be hard, all my life she was the only real parental figure I had and now I had to leave her again. But I had no choice, before I thought I could stay hidden her and that would be enough but now I knew that staying hidden wasn't enough. I was pregnant with the baby of one of the four people in the world that needed to be focused on saving the world.

What if somebody found me? I couldn't protect myself against an army and at the rate I was growing I wouldn't be able to fight anything in a few months. I, we needed protection and to be hidden.

So here I was again having to leave behind everything I knew.

Focussing on the silver cord I made sure Dylan was safe. It was almost impossible to feel the cord but it was still there, just stretched across several states. I could feel him and it almost felt like he was asleep or at least about to pass out.

That reassured me enough to sleep for a few hours before I woke up to the smell of bacon. Now I had to face Gale.


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own anything! **

**Sam POV**

Jez was waiting by a coffee shop next to her bike when I drove into the parking lot. Neither of us are really much of huggers but we both ran to hug each other when I got out of the car.

After stepping back Jez looked me over in my black leggings and sweatshirt. It was actually Dylan's sweatshirt and his smell barely lingered enough to make me feel better. The bump on my stomach seemed to have grown in the past week and it was somewhat visible under the clothes. I looked at her in her jeans a tank top and leather jacket. Her hair was still like a waterfall of lava.

"You look good with dark hair." She finally said even though her eyes were on my belly.

"Lets get coffee." I said and headed for the door.

After we ordered some pie and coffee we sat at a table in the corner away from all windows.

"How far are you again?" Jez sounded curious and kind of uncomfortable.

"Almost three months." I said focusing on my cup. "How come they let you leave? I didn't think they would let a... um you leave alone."

"Yeah they wouldn't." She laughed a little and her eyes flashed mischievously. "A few of us are on a mission to gather information here and I just kinda left the safe house actually." She laughed again and then her face got more serious. "I have been thinking and I think we could protect you both. All of us. You should come back." I tried to interrupt her but she held up a hand. "We all have soul mates for a reason, its because we need them for the apocalypse. Dylan needs you. Both of you."

She had a point. One that I had been thinking about in the back of my mind. Soul mates practically needed each other to be functional. Being separated made it impossible to focus.

"I know. But I don't want to distract him. In the big battle he can't be worried about us." I nodded to my stomach. "I-" She cut me off again with her hand.

"Every day without you Dylan becomes more... well there's really no word for it but what I'm trying to say is that without you, we will lose. We need all the wildpowers and their soul mates to win." She said it with such finality that I knew it was true. Or at least she thought it was.

"Okay. What should I do?" Jez obviously had thought this all through and had a plan.

"Thierry is here in town. We should go see him." I just nodded and looked down at my hand on my belly, hoping this wouldn't be a mistake.

Fifteen minutes later we were waking up the front steps of a normal looking house with white siding and green trim.

Before Jez could unlock the door with the key in her hand Morgead slammed open the door and darted out to hug her.

"I thought you were dead! Jezebel don't ever do that again I thought maybe you left me like Sam! How could you?" He looked almost ready to cry.

"I was gone for twenty minutes. And don't call me that!" She snapped back.

"It was actually twenty five! Oh shit." He was looking between me and Jez obviously trying decide what to ask first but Jez gabbed his hand and dragged him inside with me right behind them.

Inside the house looked just as normal except for all the vampires, witches, shapeshifters and vampire hunters.

"Morgead I told you she probably just got sick of your face and-" Ash stopped when he saw me.

Ash and Quinn were sitting on a huge couch and Ash kinda looked like a cat sprawled out. Rashel was sitting on the floor by Quinn and Keller sat with Galen on another couch near by. Thierry was sitting on a lazyboy and staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh shit." Quinn whispered.

"Your hair!" Hannah shrieked from where she stood in the doorway to another room.

"Thierry can we talk?" He closed his mouth and nodded to a door.

I followed him into the room hoping Jez would come but one look at Morgead checking her over for injuries told me I was on my own.

The door led to a dining room where Thierry sat in a chair and I sat across from him.

"If I come back, I need you to assure me protection."

"What do you mean?" He looked very confused.

"I left because I thought it wasn't safe to stay. But now I realize I need the protection of the group." I was twirling a strand of hair nervously with one hand and my other hand rested on my stomach.

"I'm still not sure what you mean." I gave up trying to explain and stood up pulling the sweatshirt up too. With only a tank top on it was obvious I was pregnant.

It took a minute but then he gasped. I nodded and sat back down.

"You... Well... We can keep you safe. Both of you. I... Um... Congratulations."

''I want to tell Dylan myself. When we go back."

"I understand. We will be done tomorrow and then we can head home. How far along are you?" He looked a little uncomfortable.

"Almost three months. The doctors say he or she is growing faster and stronger then most babies."

A gasp outside the door told me the others had been listening. Then someone whispered "Oh shit" again.


	25. Chapter 25

''Sooo?" Ash looked relaxed enough but the others had left for some business and he was staying to guard me.

"Yes, Ash?" I looked over from where I sat on the couch watching tv to where he stood by the other couch.

"Why do you need a guard? You are a shapeshifter! A lion!" He was still mad about being left to guard me.

"Because Ash it is very important that nothing happen to the child of a wildpower." I motioned to my stomach where with only Black leggings and a tank top I was showing enough to be obviously pregnant.

"Oh yeah. Well ummm..." He sat on the couch and decided not to say anything more.

It seemed like hours of awkward silence before there was a knock at the door, I stood to answer it but Ash stood and looking serious motioned to stay quiet. He crept to the door and looked through the peep hole before opening it just a crack.

"Hello, sir. Would you like to buy a copy of-" The young mans voice was cut off by Ash slamming the door.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number quickly while at the same time taking my elbow and dragging me down a hall into the farthest room. I was so freaked out if he hadn't been holding onto me I might have collapsed. Ash was never this serious unless it was something bad. With a capitol B.

"Thierry. Code Butterfly." His voice was scary but his words were even worse. Butterfly meant we were in serious danger and needed back-up now. It also meant the threat was here now and we couldn't wait for back-up.

A few seconds later Ash shut the phone and dragged me into the biggest bedroom. It was the room Thierry and Hannah shared, Ash kept a tight grip on my elbow and lead me too the closet.

A window shattered in the front of the house and at the thought of a fight adrenaline pumped through my veins. My eyes started to change and my skin felt too tight.

Ash opened the closet and bent to move shoes and boxes. Then he pulled the floor up or rather the trap door revealing a few steps into darkness.

"Change and run as fast as you can. The others will meet you at the end. Go."

"I can't leave you. We can fight until-"

"No. They are going to blow this place up. I can smell it. Run."

Now that he said it I could smell explosives too. Without thinking I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the tunnel. Then I changed. The feeling of turning into liquid only lasted seconds before I was on all fours and sprinting down a dark tunnel with a vampire running alongside me.

We didn't get far before there was light and in this form I could smell the other daybreakers.

It wasn't fast enough though. The house exploded behind us and I was thrown forward into the dirt packed wall. Everything hurt but started to fade into black.

_Sam!_

_Dylan. I'm so sorry._

Then everything went completely black and the pain stopped.

**Dylan POV**

For the first time in months I could feel Sam through the bond. She was scared and that was all that mattered. Her.

_Sam! _I yelled through the bond as pain exploded through from her.

_Dylan. I'm so sorry._

I tried to say something back. To tell her everything was okay but she was unconscious.

Standing up from my corner I ran to the door and slammed it open. Before I knew it I was down the stairs and heading for the garage.

On the way out of town I used my phone to call Thierry.

"It's Sam. I can feel it Thierry. She needs help." Even if she was unconscious I could feel her and the direction she was. So I drove way over the speed limit and ignored the no talking on the phone while driving billboard.

"I know. We have her. The jet is going to bring us home. Be ready. They need to be healed."

"They? Was someone else hurt?"

Without answering he hung up and I turned the car around knowing that I probably had a few hours before they got back.

The hours seemed more like years with me waiting by the landing strip where the jet would land.

Finally after dark had fallen the lights of an air craft lit the sky. It landed and I ran to the door just as it opened.

Ash jumped out and reached back to help Morgead lift someone out.

Someone with long black hair and a black tail.

"Sam!" I yelled and rushed over to take her from them.

She was covered in scrapes and bruises and some burns. Wrapped in a giant sheet she looked little and helpless, even with a tail.

Thierry lead the way inside with me following to the hospital room. I barely noticed the others following behind. All I could think about was Sam.

She looked the same. Same cheekbones, same eyebrows, same everything except her eyes. They had dark bags underneath and even closed I could see the sadness, worry and tiredness there. It made me want to cry. Maybe I was crying. I couldn't tell anymore.

The hospital room had a few hospital beds and a bunch of doctor stuff. I set Sam on a cot and started to take off the dirty sheet when Thierry stopped me.

"She was coming back. Remember that."

"I don't care that she left." I said and continued to remove the old sheet.

Sam was completely naked underneath but that was expected since she had probably changed. Her entire front was scraped and bloody with big chunks of skin missing.

I looked at her side and almost fainted. It looked like she had tried to turn and protect her stomach from the worst of her injuries so her back and side were the worst. Her back was burned so bad it looked black. Her side was scraped and bruised too.

Sitting in a chair by the bed I used a scalpel someone handed me to cut my hand then I reached out and held her hand.

This time I could feel the magic healing her and flowing into her.

Jez pulled the sheets over her and up to her chest. Then she looked a me like she was expecting something. When I just stared back she glanced at Sam's stomach. I followed her gaze and finally noticed that there was a bulge there. It clicked. All the nights I had spent wondering why and it never made sense.

"Is she? No. She couldn't..." My voice was cracking and strangled sounding.

"We couldn't tell if its alright..." She looked worried and nodded to the bulge again. "Try to focus on it." Then she left me alone with Thierry and Sam.

"Jez is right." Thierry said and then he left too.

"Sam?" I whispered and moved closer. I kissed her forehead and put both hands on the bulge.

The baby.

"Please." I sent a silent prayer to the goddess and laid my head on Sam's stomach.

I just found out we were having a baby and I might loose it...

**HEYYY! Review PLEASEEE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own anything... But I got a new fish today! He's a betta! Or a siamese fighting fish!**

**Jez POV**

"How is she?" I tried to sound calm when Thierry walked into the meeting room and I probably convinced everyone except Morgead who was in danger of loosing his hand if I squeezed any tighter.

"She seems to be recovering, Dylan has healed most of her injuries and we should know about the um baby by tonight." Thierry sat by Hannah and took her hand.

Keller and Galen were sitting across from Morgead and I, next to Rashel and Quinn other than us everyone else had orders to go about business as usual.

"He has been at it for almost four hours. Shouldn't he rest?" Keller was trying to sound calm too but we all knew she was squeezing Galen's hand under the table.

"At this point he won't be able to rest until they are all okay. The baby still might not make it and who knows what that would do to Dylan and even Sam. I tried to check on them but he hissed at me." Thea looked a little offended as she came into the room and sat at the table.

A scream suddenly rang through the house and had everyone running to the room where Dylan and Sam were. It wasn't the scream of someone who had just seen a spider it was the utter terror of someone who was loosing a loved one.

**Sam POV**

Shrieks grew louder as I looked at the bruise on my abdomen and even as I tried to calm down and listen for the babies heartbeat, I grew even louder and more distressed.

"Sam!" Dylan shouted my name and said calming things but I didn't listen. Until he said the only thing that would make me stop. "Its alive! I can hear the heart."

By then every other daybreaker in the house was running into the room some in various forms of clothes, it being the middle of the night.

"Are you sure?" My voice was dry and cracky so Dylan handed me a glass of water. After taking a sip I tried to speak again. "Are you positive?"

"Yes. It is stronger than earlier too. The- um baby is healing." His voice cracked on the word baby and I remembered what I had put him through the last few months.

Everyone else seemed to sense something and filed out of the room in a line. When it was clear I looked at Dylan and waited. His eyes were just as wonderful as the first time we met.

"I don't even know what to say to you. You leaving, it almost killed me. If we weren't soulmates I wouldn't be able to forgive you. Being pregnant doesn't excuse it! I understand why you left but you should have talked to me! You should of talked to Thierry and we could have done something! To prevent this!" He motioned to my stomach where the bruise had faded a lot and was almost entirely gone.

"You do not understand!" I sat up and looked at him with a hard stare. "I HAD to leave. Not because of me or you but because of this." I put my hands on the bulge, baby and swung my legs off the bed not caring that I was naked. "I left to protect our baby! Do you see what happened when I came back? I was right to leave. Our world is too dangerous to have a child in. Coming back was a mistake that nearly killed our baby!"

"You can't leave again. I won't let you!" He stood up so that he was blocking my path as I tried to get to a pile of clothes on a table near by.

"Move." I growled.

"No." He crossed his arms and stayed still.

"Fuck you! I can do whatever I want. This isn't about you. I want to get dressed." He finally stepped aside when I shoved past again.

I put on a bra and underwear that someone had set there and then pulled on black sweats and a t-shirt.

"Sam. We need to talk." Dylan was in front of me again as I headed for the door and put his hands on my shoulders. "I missed you. So much."

"I missed you too. You can't imagine how hard it was. We do need to talk but I want to run." I looked up into his eyes and saw the determination there. I wasn't getting out of his sight.

"Let's go." He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips before taking my hand and heading for the door.

We made it outside without any trouble and once far enough in the forrest we chose a tree to hide our clothes in.

Shifting was easy, like breathing almost. It took only seconds to adjust to being on for legs before I sprinted off ahead of Dylan in his animal form. Looking back I took in his magnificence. Animals and especially shapeshifters see different compared to humans so instead of looking like a huge black cat with extra long canines, he looked lie a king or someone with a lot of power. My cat eyes saw all his muscles rippling under that black coat as he took off ahead of me. Flicking my tail a sped up to run beside him.

_What is it like? Being pregnant? _His mental voice was so familiar and comfortable I almost purred.

_Its like I'm carrying a precious gift everywhere and sometimes its just like I ate a huge lunch that is wiggling around inside me. _A roar tore its way out of my throat and made all the animals near by go into hiding. Dylan roared too and mentally we laughed together.

_How far are you? When do we know what it is?_ The idea of being a dad had him all excited and I smiled inwardly.

_Three months and we find out the sex in two months. But the doctors say it is growing faster than most babies. It probably has something to do with us being... special. _

_Two months? I don't think I can wait!_ He actually sounded serious about not being able to wait. We turned at the edge of the forrest and raced back towards the house.

_Race you?_

_You're on! _He yelled and sprinted ahead dodging trees and other natural things.

I slowed down a bit and trotted back to the place where our clothes were hidden. Dylan was waiting in his human form but still completely naked. I shifted and stood in front of him with only inches between us.

"Hey." He whispered and leaned down to kiss me and wrap his arms around my waist.

Tilting my head back I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back roughly. He moved his kisses down my neck and I grunted as he pushed me up against a tree.

"I missed you so much." I said and gripped his face to bring it back to mine.

"You just want my nuts." He said looking offended.

"Pregnant woman do get really horny." I replied and kissed him again.

Dylan grabbed me by the waist and lifted me so my back was up against the tree and my legs wrapped around his waist. Running my hands through his hair I got lost in his scent and the feel of his skin on mine. It wasn't long before I was ready to be him to fuck me. The cord made everything so much more intense and our souls were as entangled as our bodies when he unwrapped my legs and set me down.

"What the hell? This is utter shit!" I was gasping for air and held on to the tree for support.

"This is payback." He grinned and started to get dressed. "I think I want to take a nap. Maybe tomorrow." He winked and headed for the house.

Sighing I got dressed and grumbled some words that the baby probably shouldn't hear. With on hand on my belly I headed for the house too.

"Your dad is an ass." I told my baby.

**HEYYY! Review please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I knoooooooWWW! It has been soooooo long it is ridiculous! I just have had so much going on! I will try harder!**

**I don't own anything... Still...**

**Sam POV**

"Seven months." I told the new nurse that was giving me my weekly ultrasound.

"It looks wonderful, very healthy actually. Maybe even a little advanced for it's age." She was smiling that smile of someone who is perky and happy to be alive but completely oblivious to everything around her.

"Thanks. See you in a week." I rolled to my side and swung my legs off the bed to stand up.

The past few months had changed so much. Dylan and I were together sometimes but there were some issues between us so we had separate rooms. My stomach looked like it would pop and I couldn't imagine it getting any bigger in the next two months. Everyone else in the mansion was always busy plotting to defeat the bad guys. It was very boring for me because no one would let me do anything. Netflix had helped ease the pain at first but I was running out of things to watch.

"How was it?" Dylan asked as I sat on the couch by him. He kissed my cheek and I let him this time.

"Growing like a weed." I replied looking at the t.v., trying to stop the fight I could feel coming on.

Truth be told Dylan and I fought more than we did anything else lately. Mostly about the baby. At five months it was whether or not to find out the sex. At six months it had been about moving out and finding our own place. Lately he had been trying to plan the baby's room. After every appointment we fought about the baby. Our baby who was going to born into this crap world.

"We could be buying stuff and decorating if we knew what it was. Maybe we should just find out so that we could buy some-," He stopped when I hit myself it the forehead with my hand. "What now?"

"I have told you how I feel about this a hundred times! Why don't you just except it?" I stood up and faced the him, out of the corner of my eye I saw Hannah slip out of the room.

"Sam, I know how you feel but the book says that new parents should be prepared!" he was taking deep breaths and trying to stay calm.

"Dylan. That book does not apply to us! We are not the type of people who get married and raise kids together. It wouldn't work."

"The book applies to all new couples expecting a child! Why are you denying it like we have so much time left?"

"We have plenty of time left! We aren't even a couple really! We haven't been since I left you!" He winced and I could tell I hit a nerve.

"So we aren't a real couple!" He stood up and stopped trying to stay calm. "We are having a baby! I can't believe you don't even want to know what it is! What were you planning to do before you came back? Did you even have a plan or was it just to run with your tail between your legs?"

My face was burning and I turned away before I would say something I wasn't ready to say yet.

"Sam, Thierry wants you." Hannah said from the doorway to the hall.

Silently I left and headed to Thierry's office, hoping he had good news.

Knocking I opened the door to his office and went in. He was sitting at the chair behind his desk with a map spread out before him.

"Do you have news or was this just to stop the yelling?" I was trying to sound calm and it almost worked.

"Both." He grinned a little to lighten the mood. "I called my friend in the compound to the north. He says they have a few couple who could handle the job."

"Okay." I sat in a chair and waited.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I will give you his number and you can call and ask some questions, maybe speak with Dylan..." He handed me a card.

I set it back on his desk and shook my head.

"If you think they could do it then I approve. How do you know it isn't a trap?"

"This compound is kinda like a small town everyone there in undefined. They haven't chosen a side in the war and therefore are safe. Hunter won't attack them because if he wins they take his side and vice versa. There are couples there, shifter couples who would be happy to raise the child until the war is over or whenever you decide is safe."

"Dylan and I are teenagers. We may be trying to save the world but we are still teenagers who should not be having a child. Set it up, I will handle Dylan." I stood up and started to leave. At the door I turned around, "Thank you Thierry. For everything."

I walked down the hall in slow motion because I was actually waddling a little and everything was so much harder with a giant growth. In my room I laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Asking Thierry to find somewhere safe for the baby had been a huge step. In only a week too. Even thought I had been hoping he would find a place like this for our baby I still couldn't stop the tears that started to fall down my cheeks. Now that he had found someone I had to tell Dylan. He was going to be crushed. The thought of him in pain because of me again was unbearable and the sobbing started.

"Sam." Just like that our little spat was over and he held me while I cried onto his shoulder. After a while I had calmed down and he was stroking my hair that was still black.

"I have to tell you something and you won't like it." I sat back so we were sitting on my bed facing each other.

"It will all be fine. As long as we are all three together everything will be fine." He rested a hand on my stomach and a new set of sobs came out.

Dylan pulled me to him and tried to calm me back down but the more he tried the worse it got.

Everything he said would be ruined when I told him what I was planning.

**REviewwwwww!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own anything... :(**

**Sam POV**

"We should talk about names. Oh and we need to go get some baby monitors maybe even-"

Dylan was reading another baby book. I was zoning him out and trying not to start crying again. The past week had made everything worse. Now I had a way out. A way to get our baby out of this hell. Every second I went without telling him, made it ten times worse. It was impossible to say it though. I couldn't just tell him I wanted to give away our baby.

"Sam?" Dylan looked at me from the doorway to the bathroom. I was taking a bath and he was getting ready for another meeting I wasn't allowed at.

"Yes?" I hit the button to drain the water and started to get up but it was a little difficult with a giant growth on my stomach.

"Did you hear what I said?" He walked over with a towel and helped me out of the tub.

"No, sorry I was spacing out." I let him wrap a towel around me and kissed him on the cheek. "You better hurry or you'll be late."

He nodded and kissed me on the top of the head before leaving.

Hannah came in and told me we were going out. I told her I didn't feel well and she started looking for something for me to wear.

"Hannah. Where are we going?" She pulled out some black leggings, a silky purple shirt and some black uggs.

"Get dressed then dry your hair." Before I could protest she was handing me the clothes.

After I was ready and had my makeup done she dragged me to the garage and we rode into a town near by in a red mustang.

"Where are we going?" I asked even though it was pretty obvious as we pulled up in front of a hair salon.

Even as I was demanding to know what she was planning, Hannah practically pulled me into the salon.

In the past few months my hair had gotten bad. My natural blonde was peaking through and the black had faded to a greyish color.

"We are bleaching your hair." Hannah told me. The lady at the front desk nodded and I realized this had been planned, Hannah had called ahead and was ready to force me into it. That wasn't necessary though. I had really missed my blonde hair and even if he wouldn't admit it, so had Dylan.

"Okay." I sat down where the lady motioned and Hannah sat down with a magazine.

An hour later I was looking at a pile of baby clothes with Hannah looking at strollers.

"Hannah I don't know..." The baby kicked, making me gasp. It was like it wanted to have a say too.

"Sam. I have to tell you something." This came out of nowhere. Even Hannah looked surprised at the words coming out of her mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"This trip," She paused and looked around the room, almost as if she was looking for a distraction. "Wasn't my idea. Thierry sent me to distract you today."

"Distract me from what? What is going on?" Her face was scaring me more than if she would just say something. "Hannah!"

The lady at the register looked at us and I smiled to assure her everything was fine.

"We should head back now, it's been long enough." Without another word she walked out the door and was waiting in the car when I made my way out.

During the ride home I asked a thousand times the same questions. Hannah did not answer any of them, though she flinched each time I said something.

At the mansion I went in first and knew something was wrong. There was no yelling. No screaming came from any part of the four story house. In the living room David, Eric, Maggie, Mary-Lynette, Mark, and Hugh sat, not talking.

Maggie was crying silently. Mark was squeezing his sisters hand as silent tears ran down both of their faces. Eric and David just sat staring.

"What did they do?" It was a whisper that slipped from my mouth as I stood in front of them.

Hugh looked at me with sad eyes that knew too much.

"They are attacking Hunter and his followers. Trying to take out the dragons. Everyone who is able to fight went." Hugh looked away and shook is head.

"I don't understand." Fighting back the tears was all I could do.

"I'm sorry." Hannah said from behind me. "The prophecy, the one that says not everyone will survive the apocalypse? They are trying to beat it by making the first move. They have been planning for weeks. They left this morning."

She pulled a white envelope out of her pure and handed it to me.

My name was written across the front in familiar loopy handwriting.

_Sam_

_Ironic huh? Saying goodbye is too hard. I understand for the first time why you did it. Some day you will understand me too. I am fighting for our baby. And you. I will always love you with all my heart._

_If I don't make it back, tell the baby I love it too._

_I wish I could say something to make you feel better but nothing will. Hopefully I will see you again shortly, if not just know that I love you both. Always._

Sliding to the floor I dropped the note before everything went black.


	29. Chapter 29

**Heyy... So I wrote this chapter a while ago and then I lost it and decided to rewrite it completely different.**

**I don't own anything...**

**Sam POV**

"Sam." Mary-Lynette put a hand on my shoulder and sat down next to me. The carpet which was usually soft and plush, felt cold and unfriendly.

"They are going to call when they arrive. It could be any minute now." Hannah's voice was quiet and sad.

I didn't say anything and stayed on the floor. It could have been minutes or hours later when the phone rang. I looked up and everyone else was sitting on the floor too. Maggie was crying and Hannah was holding her hand. No one made a move for the phone that was sitting on the ground in the middle of the circle.

Finally I reached forward and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sam."

"Yes."

"We landed a few minutes ago. Dylan wants to talk to you." Jez handed the phone over.

"Sam, can you ever forgive me?" His voice caused me to sigh in relief and my heart clenched at the same time.

"What kind of person would I be if I couldn't? I love you. Be careful." My tears spilled over and streaked down my face.

"I love you too. And our baby. I will come back to you two."

"Please be careful."

"I will, now give the phone to Hannah." I did as I was told and slowly got to my feet.

I wobbled to my room with my hand on my belly. Dylan's pajamas from the night before still sat on the bed. Little pieces of him were all over the room. Even though he kept his own room, he really spent anytime there anymore. His note was still crumpled in my hand and wet. I set it flat on the nightstand and lay down on the bed.

A kick let me know our baby was still active. She, I suddenly decided it was probably a she. She had been active more than usual today, probably sensing my distress.

Dylan was gone... Every one was gone and they might not win. Just like everyone else left at the mansion I was thinking the worst. Imagining a world without Dylan. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't be able to have this baby without him.

That was when it clicked. Sitting there thinking about Dylan, I realized I wanted this baby. I wanted to raise it with him and be a family. And now he was gone. He was fighting for us and risking his life.

_Dylan_

_I love you. I want this baby with you._

I couldn't tell if he got my message but a warm feeling was sent back and I could tell he got the gist of it.

On my way down the stairs the baby started moving again. But this time it was different. It hurt. I screamed out in pain and held onto the railing.

"Sam!" Hannah was at the bottom of the stairs when it happened again and it was worse. It was like a whole body cramp times ten. By the time she reached me it had passed but I could tell more was to come.

"Contractions." I gasped.

"Oh Goddess! David! Eric! Maggie!" The others were already running up the stairs.

David and Eric carried me to the infirmary where unlike any normal day there was no doctor.

"Oh shit! The doctors and healers are all with the attack group." Hugh looked like he was going to puke.

We were almost to the bed when the next contraction hit. I screamed out and pulled on someones hair.

"Something is wrong!" I couldn't even tell if I was yelling or whispering anymore.

"You'r water just broke. Sam, you have to calm down. Take deep breaths. We will get a doctor here." Hannah had calmed down and was taking charge now.

"I need Dylan! He has to be here!" Another contraction came and I couldn't do anything but scream. "I'm not ready!"

"Sam. The fighting started. They attacked." Hannah had been replaced by Hugh, who was holding my hand and telling me to breath.

"No! I need him!" Without thinking I pulled on the cord that connected us.

_Sam!_

Before I could say anything back to him another contraction hit and the pain almost made me pass out.

Time blurred and my voice became more ragged. Someone offered me water in between contractions but I couldn't tell who.

Eventually a doctor arrived. One I had never met before but he went straight to work and checked everything out after Hannah got me into a hospital gown.

"The baby is trying to get out to fast. I don't know why but it's like you skipped all the easy parts of labor and have dilated all the way in under an hour. It is time to push now." He said after assessing everything. My legs were up in the stirrups and I was on the verge of breaking Hannah's hand.

"Get it out!" My voice rose and ended in a scream.

"Okay. It is already crowning. All you have to do is push. Now." I shut my eyes and pushed as hard as I could.

Exhaustion was sinking in though. It felt like I had been doing this for hours. The Doc told me to stop pushing and I took a minute to breath. Before long it was time to push again. Now I was screaming as I pushed and I think Hannah was screaming too.

"One more big push. Then you're done!" The doctor's face disappeared again and I pushed with all I had, which turned out to be more than I thought it would.

My scream faded as a new sound filled the room. The sound of a baby crying. It sounded healthy and shrill. Immediately I attempted to sit up and look for the source of the crying. Everything in me wanted to see my baby and hold her.

"It's a girl." The doctor handed me a tiny bundle in a white blanket and I looked down at my baby.

She was so perfect. She had grey eyes just like her father and little tuffs of blonde hair like me. Already she had calmed down and was closing her eyes.

"She is perfect, Sam." Hannah leaned over us and I realized everyone was filing back into the room.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Hugh gazed down from the other side of the bed.

"Elizabeth. After my mother." My smile started to fade when I saw everyone looking panicked. "What happened? Is there any news?"

"Well, Sam, they were supposed to have called by now... But it may just be a simple thing stalling them. I'm sure it's fine." Hannah tried to look calm but I could see the panic in her eyes.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
